Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine !
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures de Jude -surnommée la conne- sur le sous-marin d'un célèbre médecin... Je dirais même plus : d'un Chirurgien ! Warnings : OOC et débilité garantie. Pairings en cours :D -FIC ABANDONNÉE-
1. Le sous marin jaune

**A/N :** Kuhuhu, c'est Mumu, et je suis fière de vous présenter ma fic –un gros délire, en fait- basée sur One Piece. Avec Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd et leurs équipages, parce qu'ils le valent bien.  
Pour l'instant, pas de pairing, pas de scénario et surtout, surtout… Pas de publication fixe. Ceci est mon défouloir, mon registre à débilités, donc je ne l'écris pas régulièrement du tout. Désolée.

_Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda. Sauf le scénario de merde inexistant et Jude.

_Rating :_ T, parce qu'on aura beau dire, Eustass est effroyablement vulgaire.

_Warnings :_ débilité à tout va, OOC, pas de scénario, histoire à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Ah et quand je dis OOC, c'est que c'est vraiment OOC. Ya juste Bepo qui continue à s'excuser. Les autres, sérieux, c'est pas joyeux… (oh ! une rime !)

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

.

* * *

Une ombre se glissa dans la nuit, jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot. Seuls quelques monstres marins étaient à proximité et pouvaient l'apercevoir, nageant en toute pépéritude dans ces eaux calmes. L'ombre les fit fuir d'une grimace puis soupira : dire que toute la piraterie tremblait devant ces bestioles…

La jeune fille –car s'en était une- crocheta la serrure avec une facilité déconcertante. Ou alors la porte était déjà ouverte, allez savoir. En tout cas celui qui aurait laissé sa porte ouverte comme cela était un véritable idiot.  
Bref, reprenons.  
La porte, bien huilée, s'ouvrit sans un bruit et la laissa passer pour qu'elle accomplisse son méfait. La jeune fille –qui était soit somnambule soit insomniaque, vous en conviendrez- prit une photo, sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna, ne pouvant réprimer un ricanement de mauvais augure.

* * *

_-3 jours plus tard_

_Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiie…  
_T'as vraiment rien à faire, Jude ?  
_Non, Capitaine.  
_Alors, va aider en cuisine ! Tu ne sais prendre aucune décision ou quoi ?  
_Oui, Captain ! répondis-je à l'ordre –et non pas à la question comme certains petits malins pourraient le croire.  
_ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CE CRÉTIN CONGÉNITAL DE KIDD !

Quelque part sur Grand Line, un certain roux a du éternuer à l'instant, j'en suis sûre. En rigolant, je m'enfuis avant qu'un certain capitaine de sous-marin ne me transforme en tangram humain.  
Qui sait, c'est p'tet cool, mais j'ai bizarrement pas du tout envie d'essayer. Je crois que vous voyez pourquoi, non ? Non ? Eh bien tant pis pour vous, j'y peux pas grand-chose si vous n'avez qu'un seul neurone.  
Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, le plateau dans les mains.

_Le petit déj' de ces messieurs est arrivé !  
_Cool ! J'ai tellement la daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalle…

Et ils se jettent unanimement sur la boustifaille. Goinfres. Je vis avec des _goinfres_. Il paraît que c'est la navigation qui creuse, et que donc tous les marins sont de gros mangeurs. Moi ça me fait rien pourtant : je mange pas plus, voire moins qu'un moineau.  
Comment ça ? Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Vous dites n'importe quoi.  
J'avise la tête brune qui engloutit croissant sur tartine sur pain au lait sur madeleine au chocolat sur…  
Pardon ? Ah, oui. Vous voyez, j'étudie ces spécimens depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et donc j'ai pu remarquer qu'une certaine monotonie, routine, ou automatisme dirons-nous, s'installe dans les habitudes alimentaires des spécimens étudiés.  
J'engouffre un toast qui croule sous la masse de confiture d'abricot qui le recouvre et demande :

_Capitaine, il est où votre bonnet ?

Shachi secoue la tête « nonononononon ! » mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Notre Capitaine bien-aimé se stoppe dans sa mastication divine et lève son regard je-vais-te-tuer-sur-le-champ noir sur moi et repose brusquement sa tasse de café sur la table, en envoyant un peu partout.  
Mais quel cradingue. Il ne nettoie rien, pas étonnant qu'il soit si peu attentif à ce qu'il fait. Je lui dirais bien ses quatre vérités un jour ou l'autre à cet égoïste, mais le moment semble mal choisi alors j'attends. Toute la table s'est crispée et les quatre durs à cuire de l'équipage serrent la mâchoire.

_À laver, grogne le Capitaine d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais, une certaine fille incurablement conne et maladroite a renversé de l'encre indélébile dessus. _Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?  
__Ce truc informe, c'était votre bonnet ? Quel malheur, vraiment. Mais dans un sens c'est chouette.  
_Ah oui ? s'enquiert-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Je vois les gars qui font des signes de croix. Même pas peur. Je souris et sort ma réplique-qui-tue :  
_Vous êtes bien plus sexy sans.

Tout le monde s'est figé, et je sors de table avec un ricanement victorieux. J'avise le journal, qui n'a pas encore été ouvert –ces idiots ne pensent pas utile de le regarder, sauf peut-être le Capitaine-, je l'attrape et regarde les nouvelles affiche de mise à prix. Mouahahahahahahaha. Elle est là. Je lâche un rire bien sadique, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi.

_Bah aloooors, Capitaine ?  
-QUOI. ENCORE ? crie-t-il. Le « sexy » lui est resté en travers de la gorge je crois.  
_Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas meugnooooon…

Et je leur montre l'affiche. Laquelle est constituée d'une photo sur laquelle un homme brun suce amoureusement son pouce et serre un petit lapin rose dans ses bras. L'image se reflète dans 5 paires d'yeux, en face de moi. Attention, c'est pouuuuur… maintenant !

_Bepooooooooooooooooooooo… gronde sourdement la voix du capitaine, méconnaissable.  
_Oui, Capitaine ? répond l'ours polaire en déglutissant difficilement.  
_Tu es le seul à posséder un appareil photo sur ce bateau. Expliques-toi. DE SUITE !  
_Jenesaispasm'enservirpardon.  
_QUI ALORS ?

Nous levons tous les deux mains avec des mines contrites, dans le genre « je suis innocent(e) ».Il nous scrute, les yeux plissés. Il fout les jetons comme ça, il me fait penser à un dépressif. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et demande :

_Dites Capitaine, est-ce que vous êtes sortit d'un film de Tim Burton ?

_Nan mais ça vous va bien les cernes ! C'est euh… sexy quoi.  
_Elle vous trouve très sexy depuis ce matin, il faut croire.  
_Toi tu connais pas l'ironie.  
_Je suis pas un ours polaire pour rien. Je m'excuse.  
_Ouais, ça c'est sûr, on avait remarqué.  
_Mais ça va oui ?  
_En tout cas, je fais, c'est pas moi qui ai prit la photo.

Tout d'un coup, le silence tombe sur notre petit groupe (sans faire « BOUM », il fait pas de bruit, hein ! C'est le silence après tout. Enfin voilà quoi. Ok, je la ferme). Le Capitaine agite son double de papier à l'air bienheureux sous mon nez (nan mais imaginez un peu le silence s'il faisait du bruit… « Silence will fall.. « BADABOUM ! » » ça le fait p… Okdak j'me tais) et martèle les mots suivants :

_Donne moi UNE SEULE bonne raison pour ne pas détacher ta tête de ton corps À L'INSTANT et jouer au FOOTBALL avec !  
_Vous êtes trognon-choupi, comme ça ? je tente, un peu désespérée.  
_JE SUIS UN PIRATE PUTAIN, PAS UN BISOUNOURS ! MÊME CE CON DE KIDD (il va croire qu'il a attrapé un rhume lui) VA AVOIR DE QUOI SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE MAINTENANT !

Il relâche un peu –un tout petit peu- la pression et se masse l'arrête du nez. Bepo s'approche avec Penguin et ils décident de commenter la photo –à leur sauce :

_Bah le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'est que vous êtes photogénique.  
_Ouais et puis elle a raison Jude… Vous êtes bien comme ça. Il rougit sous sa casquette à son nom et s'en sort avec un :  
_Allez, câlin de pingouins !  
_Pourquoi vous me faites çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ? gémit le Capitaine, à moitié étouffé.  
_Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine !

Et du coin de l'œil, je vois l'affiche s'envoler, libellée « Trafalgar Law, 400 millions de berries »

* * *

.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Une référence s'est glissée quelque part. Si vous la retrouvez en premier, vous aurez le droit, euh, à... un bisou ? Ou alors peut-être un os sur un pairing/le sujet de votre choix. Tant que je connais le fandom... Tout dépendra de mon humeur.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas : une review ne tue pas ! (enfin, je crois)


	2. Arrivée à Shabondy

**A/N:** Désolée pour le temps que le chapitre a mit pour paraître ! Mais voici le second chapitre des aventures (hem hem) de Jude. Merci à tous les reviewers pour les commentaires gentils et encourageants ! Aussi, personne n'a trouvé la référence du chapitre précédent, qui était 'Silence Will Fall...' de la série _Doctor Who_. Pourrez-vous trouver celle de ce chapitre-ci ? Elle est vraiment mi-nus-cu-le, donc bon courage. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ah et. Excusez-moi pour le pâté du début, j'ai pas pu résister.

_Disclaimer:_ Oda, un de mes maîtres. C'est lui qui détient tout, sauf ma Jude et le gros lourdaud.

_Pairing :_ Toujours rien. Peut-être, plus tard, si l'envie m'en prend.

**Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Ok. Soyons logiques et réfléchissons un tant soit peu. Je sais que j'en suis capable.  
… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la nature me contredise, hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Connasse de nature. Bref, laissons mon différent avec Mère Dame Nature de côté, pour commencer.  
Au fait, vous savez que les blondes ne sont pas les plus connes ? Non, les plus connes, se sont les blondes retapissées blondes.  
Je vous explique : les blondes sont naturellement connes. Mais le fait est que l'intérieur de notre crâne est retapissé de cheveux. Si vous êtes retapissé brun ou brune, tant mieux pour vous. Sinon, bah…  
Voilà, quoi.  
Le Capitaine dit que je suis une demeurée, que c'est n'importe quoi, et que si on suivait mon raisonnement, je devais avoir le cerveau retapissé en trois couches blond platine. Ce n'est peut-être pas faux.  
Mais revenons à mon problème de départ : je suis à une intersection. Toutes les intersections me donnent du fil à retordre, toutes ! Et ce foutu sous-marin en a quelques-unes en réserve. Mais celle-ci, c'est un cas. Une fois j'y suis restée trois jours parce que j'arrivais pas à me décider, c'est Shachi qui m'a trouvée.  
Bref. Je sais que la dernière fois, j'ai pris le mauvais embranchement. Mais c'était lequel ? Question d'une grande intensité dramatique si vous voulez mon avis. Et même si vous ne le voulez pas.  
Nan mais c'est super important ! Un de ces trois couloirs mène à la cuisine ! Et j'ai FAIM !  
GROAWL.  
C'était pas moi, c'était mon ventre. Enfin techniquement c'est moi, mais comme je ne l'ai pas souhaité, c'est pas vraiment moi, bref, vous suivez j'espère.  
Sinon, tant pis pour vous.  
GROAAAAAAWL.  
Ta gueule mon ventre.  
GROWWL.  
Ta gueule j'ai d…

_Eh bien Jude, tu es perdue ?  
_C'est ce foutu embranchement aussi ! Vous pourriez pas mettre des panneaux Capitaine ?  
_Non, c'est laid. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
_La cuisine.  
_..., fait-il pas en me regardant d'un air désespérément amusé.  
_Bah quoi ?  
_La cuisine, c'est dans ton dos, Jude.  
_...Oh.

Et il s'en va en rigolant. Je devrais lui dire merci, mais bon, j'ai ma fierté moi aussi. Et je sais qu'il se dirige vers…

_Et ça, Capitaine, c'est ma salle de bain personnelle !

Oui, j'ai mit un écriteau dessus. Avec un signe bizarre que moi seule peut comprendre. Kuhuhu.

* * *

_Wouaaaaaaaaah !

On vient d'arriver à Shabondy. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est stylé ce truc, my gosh !  
Oui je sais jurer en anglais. Ça vous fait tout drôle hein ? Hahahaha ! Touché-coulé, bande de moules !  
Enfin je dis que c'est stylé mais pour l'instant j'en ai vu que les racines sous-marines.  
Mais c'est trop stylééé !

_Jude ! Tu vas en avant. Prends un mini sous-marin, ton escargophone personnel et retires ton uniforme.

Je regarde le Capitaine avec des yeux ronds. Il a dit quoi là ? Il semble sur le point de se frapper la tête contre le mur quand Bepo prend les rênes de la conversation.

_Change de tenue, et ne remets pas ton uniforme par-dessus, c'est tout, Jude.  
_Ah, ok. Vous voyez, Capitaine, quand c'est exprimé clairement, tout est plus facile !

Et je regagne ma cabine au pas de course, fuyant l'aura noire qui se propage dans le coin. En quelques minutes, jean, t-shirt et pull-over sont passés et je cours dans le mini-hangar, attrapant au passage mon escargophone.  
Vous savez que ces crétins ce sont amusés à le repeindre en rose ? Bah maintenant vous le savez. Rose, quoi. J'ai une tête à aimer le rose, sérieusement ?  
… Ptet que c'est fait exprès alors ? Oh les cons.

_BANDE DE CONS !  
_TA GUEULE, JUDE !  
_OUI CAPITAINE !  
_NAN MAIS VRAIMENT !  
_Ok.  
_LA FERME, J'TE DIS !

C'est que c'est bruyant par ici. Je crois qu'il essaye de réparer le propulseur de secours, parce qu'on a un peu poussé dessus lors de la dernière attaque de la Marine. Il a du surchauffer et péter, un truc du genre.

_Peut-être ce fil-ci avec celui-là ?  
_J'en sais strictement rien, Capitaine…  
_Raaaah, mais pourquoi ça marche pas comme un corps humain ?  
_... Capitaine, je vais y aller. Vous voulez que je me renseigne à propos de mécaniciens, en plus du reste ?  
_Oui, s'il te plaît. Donnes nous aussi l'aire du port. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, merci.  
_Capitaine, oui Capitaine !

* * *

Oooooooh, wouaw… cet archipel est génial. Tant qu'on fait attention à pas se faire attraper par des revendeurs d'esclaves, tout va bien. Donc, d'après les informations que j'ai récoltées, des grooves 1 à 29, c'est le coin des pirates, 50-59 c'est le port et la soixantaine sont les quartiers de la Marine. Le reste, on s'en fiche un peu.

_Aaaaaallo, Captain ?  
_C'est CapItaine, crétine !  
_Oui, oui. Alors, le port se situe sur les grooves 50 à 59. Mais comme la base de la Marine est juste à côté…  
_Ya pas d'autre endroit ? j'entends après un grésillement dû au soupir du Capitaine.  
_Ya bien les grooves 20 à 29, dans la zone de non-loi. Mais on devra faire super attention au sous-marin.  
_Très bien, on s'y rend. Cherche un des meilleurs mécaniciens, et le moins cher. Si il ne veut pas nous aider, menace-le. Je suis clair ?  
_Très. Ravitaillement ?  
_Bepo s'en chargera.  
_Ok, je vous rejoins d'ici deux heures maximum.  
_Et cherche des infos sur les autres équipages présents sur l'île !  
_À vos ordres !

Je raccroche dans un mini-salut militaire. Un gars avec une graaaaaande lame s'approche de moi, l'air menaçant. Oups.  
J'ai pas encore quitté les grooves de non-loi, moi ? Je croyais pourtant, mais non, une mangrove non loin porte le numéro 28. Fuckinel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, l'idiot ? je demande.  
_T'es une pirate, c'est ça hein ? De toute façon y'a que ça ici…  
_Dégage, lourdaud. J'ai autre chose à faire que de baratiner.  
_Exactement ! Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire et je te vendrais aux enchères ! Ou mieux, je demanderais une rançon à ton  
Capitaine !

Mon Dieu mon Dieu, c'est tous les jours pareil ici ? Quel calvaire.

_Euh, non merci, j'ai d'autres projets d'avenir.

Il me regarde, l'air un peu déstabilisé. Bah quoi ? Faudrait pas croire que j'accepte non plus ! Je suis une pirate, donc je ne me laisse pas faire, j'ai une fierté démesurée et j'aplatis par terre ceux qui me font chier.  
… Exception faite pour mon Capitaine et mes nakamas. Pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire par moments ça me démange, mais bon hein on fait avec ce que l'on a.

_Ah oui, et lequels ? finit-il par répondre.  
_Faire les courses avec un ours polaire, voir si les autres Rookies sont arrivés et trouver un mécanicien. Donc si tu pouvais te pousser et arrêter de me faire chier, ça serait sympa, merci.  
_Raaah, tu m'énerves ! C'est hors de question !

Et il se jette sur moi, prêt à me découper en tranches. Putain, moi qui pensait qu'on allait être tranquilles par ici, eh bah non.  
Il se bat avec un sabre, dans le style gros bourrin un peu lent. Bon, je connais, ça devrait aller, en plus il est tout seul. Il saute dans les airs, prêt à me donner un coup tout en puissance dans l'épaule droite. Je ne bouge pas quand le fer touche mon corps.  
Ben oui quoi chuis pas idiote. J'me suis fait fabriquer des protections de toute première qualité sur la dernière île qu'on a visitée, merci Capitaine !  
Donc bref. Le coup résonne et fait vibrer tout le bras de l'imbécile qui pensait pouvoir battre un membre des Heart Pirates et…  
Comment ça il ne le savait pas ? Mais il avait qu'à se renseigner aussi ! Quel crétin !  
Pas que je lui aurait dit mais bon. Reprenons.  
Je lui attrape le poignet, et comme il est toujours un peu surpris, il ne réagit pas quand je le tire vers le bas pour lui asséner un féroce coup de coude dans la nuque.  
…Ouah. Ça a craqué. Comme quoi, s'entraîner contre un ours spécialisé dans les arts martiaux, ça paye. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre quand même.  
Ou pas. Alors, doooonc. Un mécanicien, continuons. Pour les Rookies, je verrais ça en chemin.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, second chapitre, fini ! J'espère que vous avez bien rit ! Sinon, vous pouvez venir me lancer des tomates en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu là en-dessous.  
...C't'une blague vous savez ? J'apprécie aussi les commentaires comme ceux que vous m'avez laissé précédemment.


	3. Où Penguin arrive à ses fins

**A/N** : Et oui, je suis déjà de retour avec le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, car je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Dès le prochain chapitre, je rejoins les évènements 'officiels' de l'arc Shabondy, même si Jude n'y prendra pas vraiment part. Enfin si, mais à sa façon.

Bref. Normalement, la référence de ce chapitre-ci est plutôt facile à trouver, surtout pour des fans de mangas. Enfin j'espère.

Merci à **Captain Flamme **pour sa review… haem, enthousiaste. Crétin ! N'essaye même plus de redonner le nom de l'artiste qui détient la référence !

D'ailleurs, cette dernière est toujours en jeu ~

J'oubliais ! Dans ce chapitre, je tape sur pas mal de trucs, je ne sais pas si ça va vous déranger ou non. Gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est de l'humour, bon, un peu critique et tout, mais de l'humour.

_Disclaimer :_ Si seulement j'étais un mec, japonais, et que je m'appelais Eiichiro Oda. Mais non. Ya que Jude, le mécano et la cruche de Penguin qui m'appartiennent.

_Pairing :_ On pourrait presque voir du Law x quelqu'un dans ce chapitre. Mais non xD Je me baserais sur vos commentaires pour la suite, parce que je suis très indécise là-dessus, et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre de mettre de la romance là-dedans…

_Rating :_ T je pense. Il faut dire, Penguin est assez incontrôlable dans ce chapitre… Le pauvre.

**Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

.

* * *

_Allooooooo, Capitaine ? Devinez qui c'eeeeeeest ?  
_Pour que l'escargophone ait une tête aussi conne, ça ne peut être que toi, Jude.  
_Eh, vous savez que c'est mesquin ça ?  
_Je le sais, mademoiselle.  
_Bon… Je vous ai trouvé un mécanicien, il est pas trop cher. Il est un peu vieux mais devrait encore être en état de marche.  
_Comment ça, en état de marche ?

Je jette un coup d'œil au grand-père qui m'accompagne en me lançant un regard noir. Ce que ça peut être bruyant, un fauteuil roulant ! Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte. Ou alors c'est juste son modèle qui date, allez savoir…

_C'est une blague, vous comprendrez bientôt.  
_Tu arrives quand ? On est au groove 21.  
_Dans quelques minutes, alors, si je ne me fais pas attaquer une seconde fois.  
_D'accord, fais attention quand même. Ah et si tu croises Penguin, ramène-le avec toi.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
_S'est dirigé droit sur une maison close dès qu'on a accosté, mais il s'est fait refoulé à l'entrée. Pas assez d'argent, le pauvre. Il doit être à la recherche d'un établissement moins cher.  
_Très bien, je réponds en étouffant un ricanement, c'est noté.  
_Des infos sur les autres ?  
_Heeeuuum… Kidd est déjà là je crois,…  
_Ce con !  
_Politesse, Capitaine ! Il semblerait que Bonney ait déjà accosté elle aussi, ainsi que Drake et Urouge.  
_Oh non… Pas Bonney…  
_Capitaine, taisez-vous. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'information, mais Capone aurait apparemment été aperçu, ainsi que Hawkins. Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Apoo, il ne m'a pas reconnue. Toujours aussi doué avec la musique.  
_C'est tout ?  
_Mmm, nan : il semblerait que l'équipage de Mugiwara ait encore fait des siennes. Ils ont mis Moria en fuite dans le triangle de Florian, d'après les journaux.  
_Je crois que j'aime bien ce petit.  
_Si vous le dites, Capitaine. Allez, je raccroche.

Je joins le geste à la parole et range mon moyen de communication dans la poche de mon jean. Le vieux se racle péniblement la gorge et demande :

_Vous faites partie d'un équipage pirate, hein ?  
_Bien vu vieil homme.  
_Celui de Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ?  
_Exact… J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à vous menacer maintenant que vous savez ça.  
_Bof. Après tout, vous payez.  
_Bien évidemment.

Et il continue de mar…rouler à ma gauche. Ce gars est un peu naïf non ? Ou alors il ne connaît pas bien la réputation du Capitaine, ou ptet le sens du mot 'pirate'… Y'a pas à dire, le Capitaine c'est un chic type, homme d'honneur, tralali tralala... Quand on est de son côté et qu'on en veut pas à son fric.  
J'oserais jamais lui avouer que c'est moi qui ai forcé la salle au trésor sans rien prendre, la dernière fois. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête, au réveil ! Impayable. Mais la partie la plus drôle, mes amis, c'est quand il a fallu TOUT recompter.  
35 millions 679 mille 842 berries et des poussières, en petite monnaie. En plus il n'a pas voulu donner le job à qui que ce soit d'autre, il avait trop peur pour son 'bébé'. Je suis machiavélique.

* * *

Je suis actuellement au groove 24. Plus que trois de ces maudits îlots et je pourrais me prélasser dans un bon bain bien chaud, avec de la mousse et des bulles et…  
C'est pas parce que j'ai des manières de mec et que je suis une pirate que j'aime pas être propre et sentir bon, non mais ! Je veux un baiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… On dirait pas comme ça, mais marcher, ça creuse. Je me demande si Bepo est déjà sorti faire les courses et si Penguin à réussi à satisfaire ses envies euuh… masculines.  
Oh, spotted ! Une casquette blanche !

_Peeenguiiiiiiiin ! Mon amour !  
_Putain, pas toi, Jude… Pourquoi tu arrives toujours quand un plan drague semble marcher correctement ?

Mwahaha. Pauvre pingouin. En effet, la fille avait l'air plutôt branchée. Hum, comment va-t-elle réagir si je lui dis qu'on est de l'équipage des Heart ?  
… Ouais, en fait, mieux vaut que je ferme ma grande gueule. Je détaille l'être de mon espèce dont Penguin avait manifestement l'intention de faire son euh… ma montre, où est ma montre…ah, là sur mon poignet… de faire son goûter donc. C'est moi ou ses expectations ont légèrement chuté ? L'établissement doit être vraiment très bon marché, vu la marchandise. Il veut faire de ça son goûter alors que je voyage au jour le jour avec lui ? Quel crétin.  
…Bon ok, j'ai pas beaucoup de formes mais moi au moins c'est du vrai. Et non vous n'aurez pas le droit de toucher pour vérifier, c'est privé, nonmého. Et j'ai une tête potable, MOI ! Au moins.

_Penguin, mon chou, tu baisses dans mon estime. Je te croyais un peu plus exigeant que ça.  
_Penguin ? Tu viens pas de me dire que tu t'appelais Jérémy ?

Alors non seulement elle est à mi-chemin entre l'humaine et le thon –avec tout le respect que j'ai pour les hommes-poissons, bien évidemment- mais en plus elle semble pas très fine. Je me retiens de ricaner. Y'a un seul mec pour écrire son nom, tout aussi ridicule qu'il soit, sur sa casquette, cet homme est en train de la chauffer, et elle est même pas foutue de se servir de ses neurones.  
Mayday, mayday. C'est vraiment un calvaire permanent, ici.

_Et comment tu t'appelles, Miss je-suis-le-goûter-de-Jérémy ?  
_Goûter ? Il est carnivore ? Aaah, c'est un vampire, c'est ça ? Au secouuuuuuuurs !

… Putain mais qu'elle est cruche ! C'est pas vrai !  
J'essaye de la calmer en lui expliquant gentiment que non, il est juste un pirate assoiffé de sang et de choses tout aussi peu chrétiennes mais dans le cadre des relations humaines, mais ça ne semble pas marcher. Elle finit par s'enfuir en hurlant qu'on est des pirates carnivores fous sortis de l'asile des vampires pervers ensanglantés.  
…Je vois pas du tout le rapport avec ce que je lui ai dit. Et d'ailleurs le mot correct aurait été _cannibale_, et pas _carnivore_.  
Et oui, c'est ça d'avoir un capitaine qui commente le moindre de vos repas : calories, graisses totales, et je ne parle pas des « Arrête de bouffer comme une ogresse tu vas finir par exploser –ou avoir des bourrelets sur les hanches ! »  
« …Même pas peur. », c'est le seul truc à répondre. Si, si, je vous jure !

Le mécanicien semble un peu flippé maintenant. J'espère qu'il va pas nous claquer entre les doigts.

* * *

_Capitaiiiiiiiine… Jude, elle m'empêche d'avoir une relation saine avec les femmes ! Cette fille est un démon !  
_Nan mais je t'emmerde ! Va baiser à tout va si tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire ! ET NE PIQUE PAS DANS MON PORTE-MONNAIE !

Non je ne suis pas radine. Non je ne porte pas un intérêt dépassant l'entendement à mon porte-monnaie grenouille. Non je ne cesse pas de penser au bien-être de mes nakamas.  
Oui je vous emmerde.

_Tu pourrais pas être un peu sympa pour une fois et me prêter un peu de berries ? pleurniche-t-il en m'envoyant la visière de sa casquette dans l'œil, parce qu'il essaye de me faire un câlin.  
_Pas question ! Tu serais incapable de me les rendre !  
_Allez, Juuuuuuuuude…  
_Non… ET PUIS COMMENT ÇA, SYMPA 'POUR UNE FOIS' ?  
_Ah, vos gueules hein !

Le Capitaine sait comment faire régner le silence à bord. C'en est un poil flippant par moments. Il marche droit vers Penguin, lui inspecte les yeux puis lui fait un câlin.

… !

… !

…OMG C'EST QUOI ? UN BUSTER CALL, VITE, UN BUSTEEEER CAAAAAAALL !

Penguin a rougit un peu, mais le Capitaine a eu vite fait de se retirer, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux en se grattant le menton. Puis il lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, trop occupée à essayer de déclencher un buster call par mes propres moyens (lancer des tomates, donc, mais ça on s'en fout) et lui glisse un billet dans la main. Notre joyeux dragueur de trente-millième zone ne demande pas son reste et court vers les grooves de non-loi et un établissement que je qualifierais de 'suspect'.  
Dites, c'est moi ou le Capitaine vient de permettre à un de nos membres de se débaucher gratuitement ?  
… Attendez, ya pire.  
Il a testé sa réaction avec un câlin ?  
… Mais c'est injuste ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

_Avouez, Capitaine !  
_Pfff… Quoi. Encore. Judith ?

Oups, mon prénom. C'est pas bon ça. Pas grave, maintenant que je suis lancée… Défendons la veuve et l'orphelin… euh… les droits des membres de cet équipage de fous !

_Penguin, c'est votre préféré, hein ? Allez vous pouvez le dire maintenant que je vous ai percé à jour !  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?  
_Vous lui faites un câlin et vous lui prêtez de l'argent… Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ?  
_Jude. Il était vraiment dans une sorte de manque… affectif, dirons-nous.  
_Drôle de moyen de pallier à un manque affectif.  
_Arrête d'utiliser des mots de niveau de langue élevé, ça fait bizarre dans ta bouche.  
_Eeeeeeeh ! C'es…  
_Et moi, dans tout ça ?

C'est le mécanicien qui vient de parler. Le Capitaine baisse les yeux vers lui et un sourire se dessine rapidement sur ses lèvres.

_Jude, tes blagues sont vraiment pas fines, mais ça s'améliore.  
_Je sais, je sais… J'ai un bon professeur, je réplique en lançant un clin d'œil à Shachi qui a observé toute la scène à l'écart, allongé sur un transat.  
_Monsieur, je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer les dégâts. À mon avis, ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes.

Et le gars roulotte sur les talons de mon Capitaine un peu trop poli pour faire naturel.  
J'ai l'impression que cet archipel est peuplé d'idiots et de pigeons. C'est moi ou bien ?

* * *

Je rêve. Après trois jours de travaux, le Capitaine a _réellement_ payé le vieux monsieur. Un peu flippant : ça a dû lui coûter une blinde, après tout. C'est un pirate, après tout.  
…Mais si vous voyez le rapport !

_Euh, Capitaine ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?  
_Raaaaaah, mais lâche moi la grappe, Jude !  
_Comme si j'avais seulement _envie_ de la tenir.  
_T'es un cas hein. Fous-moi la paix, je suis juste heureux d'être enfin arrivé à la moitié du chemin et d'avoir réussi à réparer le propulseur.

Et il s'allonge contre le ventre d'un Bepo déjà endormi en grognant de plaisir et de satisfaction. Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'interprète ces grognements. Malheureusement pour sa sieste, un des gars de l'équipage arrive en courant, annonçant un coup de fil de Shachi. Le Capitaine jure avant de tout de même prendre la communication et d'écouter ce que Shachi a à lui dire. Son visage finit par s'éclairer d'un sourire un peu sadique et il raccroche, ayant remercié son subordonné. Il demande enfin :

_Ça vous dit d'aller faire chier Kidd à la salle des ventes ?

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou, fin du chapitre. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite je sais pas quand, mais je pense que ça va promettre !

N'oubliez pas de chercher la référence, ainsi que celle du chapitre précédant, je serais ravie d'avoir un(e) gagnant(e) ! (Il y a-t-il seulement un mec ici ? Ah oui, Flamme… **IDIOT ! **-ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un ami…)

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas, une simple review fait toujours chaud au cœur !

PS : J'aimerais beaucoup faire une sorte de SBS-les questions que tout le monde se pose ! à la fin de mes chapitres. Non seulement vous pourrez me poser des questions (même idiotes, ça ne me dérange pas !) mais certaines d'entre elles, je l'espère, pourront m'aider à peaufiner certains détails de cette fic. Donc allez-y, n'hésitez pas !


	4. Jude joue aux héroïnes

**A/N** : Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre !  
Pas de référence dans celle-ci, désolée. Celle du chapitre précédent a été trouvée par **Heart-Law**, bravo à elle ! Et je donne donc celle du chapitre deux (yen avait deux en fait… pardon !) : le 'bande de moules !' de Monsieur Mégot dans _Le Petit Spirou_, et le 'Je sais que la dernière fois, j'ai pris le mauvais embranchement. Mais c'était lequel ?' qui a été utilisé par Vérino, un super humoriste, dans son sketch sur la fnac. Sauf que c'était avec des piles. Courez regarder ses sketches sur youtube et dailymotion !  
Je remercie aussi les revieweurs anonymes, merci de votre soutient ! Merci aussi à ma compagnonne Maï, qui a fait de la pub sur sa fic pour moi. En retour, allez lire la sienne, _Journal d'une blonde frustrée_, qui est sur notre compte. Enfin, si vous aimez Harry Potter.  
Pffiou, elle est longue cette A/N… Pardon. Ce chapitre sera certainement moins drôle, mais j'avais envie de montrer que Jude n'est pas à l'abri de tout sous prétexte qu'elle est dans l'équipage de Trafalgar, au contraire. Voilà voilà.

_Disclaimer :_ J'aurais bien aimé. Mais seule Jude m'appartient.

_Rating :_ Toujours T

_Pairing :_ Vous aimeriez bien savoir, hein ? XD Bah nan.

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

_Capitaiiiiiiine–euh ! Moi aussi je veux y aller !  
_Pas question. Tu vas encore te débrouiller pour mettre le bazar.  
_Avouez que la dernière fois ça vous a bien fait rire.  
_Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui je sors en tant qu'homme d'affaires.  
_Ne me dites pas que vous voulez acheter un esclave ?  
_Non, plutôt une sirène.  
_Oh, ouais ! Une sirène Capitaine ! Elles sont siiii jolies !

Je vous laisse deviner qui est pour avoir une sirène à bord. Je sais pas ce que Penguin pourrait bien faire avec une sirène, mais j'ai pas envie de me renseigner. Comme un pressentiment de porno, pas vous ?  
Brrrrr, sans façon.

_...Je blaguais, Penguin. Je ne sais pas ce que j'en ferais, d'une sirène.  
_Je sais très bien, moi !  
_En plus, je suis là. Pas que tu m'intéresse Pen-kun, mais bon.  
_Oui mais tu comprends, entre une sirène et toi, ya comme qui dirait une différence, Jude.

Oh le connard ! Très bien, si c'est comme ça, il aura plus le droit à mes genoux comme oreiller pendant la sieste ! C'est décidé. Je ne cèderais pas à ses jérémiades cette fois-ci. Et bien évidemment, Monsieur je-lis-dans-les-pensées-de-la-seule-fille-de-l'équipage va en profiter, comme par hasard. Attention…

_Dis, Jude, je peux récupérer tes genoux pour la sieste ? fait Shachi.  
_Tu peux.  
_Hein, quoi ? Non, Jude ! Pas tes genouuuuuuux ! C'est mon seul réconfort sur ce navire de mâââââââââles ! Et Shachi, je ne te savais pas comme ça !

Ce dernier hausse les épaules, peu concerné par la rancœur de son camarade. Si vous voulez mon avis, Penguin est en plein déni. Faudra que j'en touche un mot au Capitaine, après en avoir parlé avec Shachi.  
…Écoutez, quand on a un voyage de deux semaines en immergé à cause de la Marine, qu'un certain ours a pété les raquettes de ping-pong, qu'un certain Capitaine préfère étudier, et que Penguin a qu'une seule envie, c'est de jouer au foot alors qu'on a perdu le ballon, il ne reste plus que Shachi.  
Ce qui ne me dérange ab-so-lu-ment pas, c'est très agréable de papoter avec lui. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de potins à divulguer, mais on peut toujours parler sur le dos des Kidd, ou sur celui de la Marine (ou encore sur celui du Capitaine mais c'est rare).

_En tout cas, on a assez débattu sur la question comme ça, tu restes ici, Jude.  
_Mais Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce traitement de défaveur ?  
_C'est pas un traitement de défaveur, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour garder le sous-marin, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça par toi-même ?

Ouhlà. Alors, soit il s'est énervé un bon coup et il a craqué son slip pour rabaisser son honneur ainsi, soit il essaie de m'entourlouper en me prenant par les sentiments.  
Première proposition, la plus drôle. Seconde proposition, la plus réaliste. N'empêche, s'il avait vraiment craqué son slip ça aurait été drôle à voir. Ce mec est tellement terre-à-terre, taciturne, secret, asocial, timide ( ?) et peu causant que je ne l'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'aller prendre une douche. Ou alors il la prend en entrant dans la salle de bain tout habillé.  
Non parce que les autres ils y vont tous avec juste la serviette autour de la taille (j'ai même appris leurs horaires par cœur pour éviter de les croiser dans le couloir), alors bon je pensais que le Capitaine aussi quoi. Mais il entre dans la salle de bain tout habillé.  
Vous pensez qu'il prend sa douche tout habillé aussi ? Il est tellement pudique que ça serait pas inimaginable.

_Je vois. C'est d'accord, je reste ici. On peut rester en liaison téléphonique quand même ? Hein, dites ?  
_Très bien, répond le Capitaine après un long soupir mi-soulagé mi-exaspéré. Shachi, tu lui tapes la discussion ?  
_Oui Capitaine !

Donc, je reste ici. Sympa, comme passe-temps. Garder le sous-marin.  
On me les aura toutes faites, dans cet équipage. Heureusement que j'peux au moins papoter avec Shachi.

* * *

_Shachi ? Shachi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Seule une tonalité me répond. Je raccroche puis recompose le numéro de mon nakama, les doigts tremblants. Une voix désincarnée m'annonce « _Votre correspondant est injoignable, pour cause de défaut de fonctionnement. Veuillez rées…_ » J'ai déjà re-raccroché. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent bon sang ? J'ai entendu des cris, des explosions, puis rien. Je commence à faire les cents pas sur le ponton principal, quand mon den-den mushi sonne. Je prends l'appel, déjà soulagée. Une voix masculine demande :

-Allô, Jude ?  
_Ou…oui ?  
_Très bien, on les a localisés. Foncez au groove 21. Merci, pirate !

Merde. Piégée par la Marine. Eeeeet fuuuuuck, je vais devoir diriger ce truc toute seule, quelle plaie…  
Donc. Si je me souviens bien, on a accès à la salle des commandes par la trappe du milieu de la proue, sur le pont inférieur.  
…C'est comment qu'on y va déjà ?  
Inférieur veut dire en-dessous. Je me penche un peu par-dessus le bastingage et aperçois ledit pont inférieur. J'escalade la rambarde, tâtonne un peu pour trouver l'échelle de secours (que je ne connaissais même pas, mais bon, c'toujours pratique) et descends, pas très rassurée.  
C'est que j'ai déjà pris mon bain ce matin, moi. Pas envie de faire trempette.  
D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la trappe, et arrive dans la cabine de pilotage, pour m'asseoir face à la multitude de boutons clignotants, éteins, allumés, rouges, verts, bleus, jaunes, blancs, etc.  
J'avise un épais manuel 'pilotage'. C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut. Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien. Regardons quand même. Sommaire, sommaire… Ah, c'est là : « Démarrer et piloter basiquement le sous-marin Propulseur 6000XDTH »

1) Appuyez sur le gros bouton rouge au centre du tableau de bord.  
Et c'eeeeeest parti mon kiki ! J'enclenche ledit bouton. Une secousse ébranle notre navire tandis que les moteurs se mettent en route. Première étape, réussie ! Je cours voir si la Marine est déjà sur place, et j'ai à peine le temps de pointer mon nez au ras du plancher qu'une balle me frôle la tête. Bon. Je crois que ça répond à ma question. Retournons diriger ce foutu truc.

2) Le sous marin se pilote comme une voiture.  
Haem. Cool. Et donc ? Je suis sensée faire comment, moi ? Des coups de canons me parviennent. Putain, ils sont rapides les défenseurs de la Justice. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir le manuel à la page « Parer les canons » que mon Den-den mushi sonne à nouveau. Quoique méfiante, je décide de décrocher quand même.

_Allô, Jude ? Ici Law.  
_Mon plat préféré ?  
_Tout ce qui se mange. Sauf les crudités.  
_Ok, c'est bien vous ! Euh par contre là, c'est un peu limite, y'a la Marine qui me bombarde…  
_On arrive. Quand je ferais sonner ton Den-den, sors en vitesse et tiens-toi prête à combattre si nécessaire.  
_Je n'essaie pas de fuir ?  
_Nope. Je viens de faire réparer mon petit bijou, c'est pas pour que tu le bousilles.  
_Très bien. La Marine a des canons, hein.  
_On fait vite alors.

Et il raccroche. Je crois que le seul truc à faire, c'est poireauter. J'aime pas poireauter ! Ça me stresse. Un coup de canon retentit, et je le sens frôler la coque en s'enfonçant dans l'eau, faisant tanguer le sol sous mes pieds. Je m'accroche comme je peux au fauteuil avant d'abattre mon poing sur le tableau de bord en jurant comme une charretière, mandant les copains de bouger leurs gros culs de flemmards.  
Une voix, sûrement amplifiée, retentit dans l'air : « Pirate de l'équipage des Heart Pirates, sous les ordres du capitaine Trafalgar Law 'le Chirurgien de la Mort' ! Vous venez de nous apprendre que vous êtes seule ! Vous êtes encerclée, rendez-vous ! »  
Merde et merde et merde. Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Merde. Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé le mégaphone extérieur. « Ah ouais ? Rien à faire. J'ai reçu des ordres, je bouge pas. Désolés, les gars. » Deux nouveaux coups de canons retentissent. L'un touche un des ailerons. '_C'est pas pour que tu le bousilles_'. Ok, désolée capitaine, j'attends pas. On est partis.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaah !

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est la septième nuit que ça arrive. Cauchemar.

_Shhh, je suis là. C'est bon, tout va bien.  
_Shachi, c'était un rêve hein ? Dis ?  
_Oui. Oui, tout va bien. On est tous là, en vie.

Et voilà ça y est, je suis en larmes. J'aurais jamais pu imaginer pire comme cauchemar. Chaque nuit, un nakama différent meurt. Je ne suis pas passée loin cette fois-ci. Il paraît qu'il y avait une sorte de robot-Kuma et l'amiral Kizaru. Tout le monde et sain et sauf, c'est un véritable soulagement, parce qu'apparemment, ça a été un massacre pour d'autres équipages. Les Mugiwara se sont fait avoir par le vrai Kuma, à ce qu'il paraît.  
Je sens la main de Shachi qui passe mécaniquement dans mon dos, rassurante.

_Il est six heures. Tu veux te lever ? Le Capitaine a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu étais autorisée.  
_Oui, je vais y aller. Et toi, ça va ?  
_Oui, c'est bon. Je vais dormir un peu plus, mais d'abord, je t'amène à la cuisine.

Depuis l'attaque, ils se sont tous relayés pour me veiller. Je me suis prit trois balles avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ce jour-là : deux dans le bras droit et une dans le ventre, qui n'a heureusement pas touché d'organe vital, même si c'était limite. C'est à cause de ces blessures que je suis restée à l'infirmerie durant une semaine. Je me lève difficilement, aidée par Shachi qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux et discute calmement avec moi en m'aidant à enfiler un long manteau avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la cuisine –il ne manquerait plus que je me paume dans mon état.  
J'y trouve le Capitaine, qui sourit à la vue de ma sublime personne, qui ne doit pas être si sublime que ça si j'en crois son rictus moqueur. À côté de lui, un presque-géant qui tient tout juste dans l'espace. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a pu rentrer, vu sa taille. Un courant d'air souffle sur notre petit groupe quand Shachi prend congé, et je tourne la tête vers la porte.  
Ok, je vois comment ce mec a pu entrer. Il a défoncé la porte, tout simplement.

_Ah, ma petite Jude.  
_Chuis pas petite, cessez d'être si complaisant. C'est horripilant.  
_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur les mots de niveau élevé l'autre jour ?  
_Grmph.  
_Ex-ac-te-ment. Je te présente Jean-Bart, ancien esclave. J'l'ai engagé.  
_Salut, je fais, pas très enthousiaste. Moi c'est Jude.  
_La suicidaire qui a essayé d'attaquer le groupe de Marines l'autre jour.  
_Vous devriez être fier de compter des membres si courageux parmi votre équipage, Capitaine.  
_Pas courageuse, conne. Je soutiens qu'elle est immensément conne.  
_Je vous emmerde.  
_Et grossière et insolente. J'ai du boulot pour toi.  
_Déjà ?  
_Ouaip. D'ici demain, avec mon nouveau remède, tu devrais être sur pied. J'aimerais donc que tu…

Je l'écoute, hochant la tête par moments et pointant les failles de son raisonnement, soutenue par le ptit (haem) nouveau, qui me semble bien sympathique.  
Demain, je pars en mission récolte d'informations.

* * *

.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, ainsi que des questions pour nourrir le SBS. Vous voyez le genre de questions que l'on pose à Odacchi ? Vous pouvez vous lâcher vous aussi ! XD

**SBS  
les questions que tout le monde se pose ! **

Donc, commençons avec les questions de **yuurii-chan**, qui sont aussi les seules :

1/Avec qui, Law sera-t-il en couple ? ( moi, perso je le verrais bien avec Kidd ... xD )  
_Très honnêtement ? Aucune idée. Mais ce ne sera certainement pas avec Eustass-kyun (oui j'aime l'appeler comme ça XD ou Kiddie)… Ils ne font que s'enquiquiner l'un l'autre dans ma fic. Et puis sérieux, c'est un couple un peu trop commun pour mon ptit esprit tordu. Puis, j'ai déjà casé Kidd avec quelqu'un dans un coin de ma tête, ainsi que Law. Mais vous ne saurez pas avec qui ._._

2/ Jude sera-t-elle aussi en couple ?  
_Ahlàlà, la question ULTIME de mon existence en ce moment. Je pense que oui. Mais c'est pas sûr __du tout__. Et si cela arrive, c'est déjà décidé._


	5. Rencontres diverses et mouvementées

**A/N :** Cinquièèèèème chapiiiiitre, les amis ! Wé ! Ahahahahah… Ah. Le dernier sur les évènements 'officiels', comme j'aime les nommer. Après… Euh… Vous verrez bien ! Voilà ! Et le 'CC' du début du chapitre… Comment ça, ça ressemble drôlement à un personnage qui vient d'arriver en scan ? Meuh non, vous vous faites des idées. Sisisi, je vous jure. Bref. Qui trouvera la référence ? Ça vient d'une œuvre sortie très récemment !  
On m'a aussi parlé de la longueur de mes chapitres… Désolée si vous les trouvez trop courts, mais le problème est que mes idées arrivent soit trop vite soit pas assez, et dans le désordre. Ce qui fait que, bah. C'est un peu foireux toussa toussa. Mais merci de lire quand même.

_Disclaimer :_ C'est à Oda. Sinon sérieux, je serais déjà riche.

_Rating :_ Le T est de mise !

_Pairing :_ AH MAIS VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ À LA FIN !... Pardon, je suis vraiment pas crédible quand je m'énerve XD Et, au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Shachi ? Oo –se tait avant de dire une ânerie-

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

Huuh… Crétin de Capitaine.  
CC. Ça sonne cool en acronyme. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour tergiverser sur le célébrissime Trafalgar Law. Lui et ses idées de merde ! Espionner un crétin… Je vous demande un peu. Bon, un crétin bien foutu d'après les photos des avis de recherche et la seule fois où ils nous ont assaillis, mais un crétin quand même. Pour info, la seule fois où ils nous ont assaillis, j'étais en haut de la vigie, j'ai voulu descendre trop vite, je suis tombée, me suis pété le nez et la suite j'la connais pas vu que j'étais dans les pommes. Mais bref. Mes recherches.  
Où qu'il peut bien être ? J'en ai marre de passer les trente premiers îlots au peigne fin, c'est chiant… Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien s'en foutre de ces malades de dégénérés du Sud ! Allez, entrons dans ce petit bar, qui n'a pas l'air trop plein de brutes, j'ai affreusement mal aux pieds. J'en profiterais pour faire mon rapport, ce qui va sûrement m'attirer les foudres d'un certain brun.  
J'entre et m'assois au bar, qui s'appelle, je ne sais pas si c'est de bon augure, Le massacre de la Chance. Mouais. J'en suis à de composer le numéro du sous-marin, appréhendant un peu, quand une certaine personne attire mon regard. Mais que je suis conne. C'est un pirate.  
Or les pirates, ça aime boire. Un peu cliché, je vous l'accorde, mas affreusement véridique. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bar pour boire ? Un bar 5 étoiles, tout à fait. Sauf qu'apparemment, ma cible ne semble pas avoir assez d'argent –ou tout simplement il n'a pas envie de se faire remarquer. J'opterais plutôt pour la seconde proposition. Parce que même dans un repaire de racailles, il ne passe pas inaperçu, alors avec l'attaque de l'autre jour, il ferait mieux d'avoir l'air d'une souris  
Il semblerait que je le fixe un peu trop, car le tenancier arrive et même avant de prendre ma commande, il me précise :

_Euh, mademoiselle… Si vous pouviez arrêter de le regarder comme ça, il va finir par se mettre en colère.  
_Si terrifiants que ça, les potos du rouquin ?  
-Shhh ! Taisez-vous, enfin !  
_D'accord, d'accord ! je minaude. Une limonade, siouplaît.

Et je dépose un peu d'argent sur la table pour prouver ma bonne foi. Le gars ramasse les quelques pièces en grommelant je ne sais quelles inepties avant de retourner à son comptoir. Je redirige mon regard vers ma « proie ».  
Ouaip, ça sonne classe, je sais. Désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de puer la classe… Et celle-ci ne semble pas m'avoir remarquée. Enfin, pas la classe, la proie. Arrêtez un peu, vous m'embrouillez ! Hm. Voilà qui est agaçant.  
Mode théâtre : on. Je gigote un peu, et me démerde pour mettre en valeur mon décolleté (que Penguin s'est gentiment proposé pour rembourrer. Ce gars est pas con, des fois. Des fois). Le serveur dépose ma boisson avec un sourire un peu gêné et repart de ce pas vers ses bouteilles, pour servir d'autres clients. Bon, plan mis au point. Je me lève avec mon verre à la main, et passe devant la table du blond qui semble (enfin !) me remarquer. Son visage se lève et je crois bien que je croise son regard. Faussement gênée, je détourne les yeux en rougissant comme une pivoine (mais quel talent, mes amis !) avant d'avancer un peu plus vite vers une table de deux places, vide. Allez, si avec ça… Bingo. En plein dans le mille.

_T'es toute seule ?  
_Euh… Euh, oui.  
_C'pas très raisonnable, tout ça. J'm'invite, huh ?  
_Si… Si vous… voulez.  
_T'es gênée ?  
_Non, non…  
_Bah, t'as l'air en tout cas. (Aaaaah, je suis super-douée ! Je m'aime !) C'est pasque chuis un pirate ?  
_Oh, non. Ça je suis habituée. Votre prime est de combien déjà ?  
_162 millions. T'peux m'tutoyer tu sais.  
_Ah euh, d'accord. Killer, c'est bien ça ?  
_T'es bien renseignée, minette.  
_Ne m'appelle pas minette, je gronde, le surprenant. Et allez, ma nature grognon revient au galop.  
_Héhéhé… C'est d'accord, j'le referais plus…. _Minette_.  
_Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
_Et pourquoi donc ? demande-t-il goguenard en croisant ses pieds sur la table.  
_J'ai pas à recevoir de surnom pareil d'un type qui porte des talonnettes, je me moque.  
_C'est des santiags, connasse !  
_T'es sûr ?  
_Oui, _minette_.

C'est le 'minette' de trop. Un poignard courbe vient se planter à trois millimètres de son casque. On se demande bien qui a pu le lancer, tiens donc. Je sirote ma limonade avec un regard meurtrier pour le second des Kidd.

_En fait, t'es plutôt du genre colérique, toi. Tu veux que je te massacre, c'est ça ?  
_Et toi plutôt du genre couilles molles, je rétorque. Sinon t'aurais pas demandé.  
_Ta gueule.  
_C'est ça, aboies, aboies.  
_T'es de chez Law, hein. Sens de l'humour pourri oblige. Et tatouage.  
_Et alors ? je marmonne. J'leur avais dit que ce décolleté risquer de glisser et de dévoiler mon tatouage.  
_J'aime pas me disputer avec des collègues, même s'ils sont d'un autre équipage. Les bains de sang, c'est bon pour les Marines.  
_Ouais, je suis bien d'accord. On fait connaissance ?  
_Mon plat préféré, c'est les ramen.  
_Ouaaaah ! Moi aussi, j'adore ça !

Il incline son masque et rigole un bon coup. Je crois que je l'aime bien en fait. On échange pendant quelques minutes avant que mon Den-den ne sonne. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire « Allô ? » que le Capitaine me babille des ordres à toute vitesse, d'un ton encore plus impérieux que d'habitude et qu'il raccroche.

_Désolée, je vais devoir y aller. On se recontacte ?  
_Pas de soucis ! Les mouettes du Captain sont géniales pour trouver les bateaux pirates.

J'y crois pas. EUX, au moins, ils ont un système postal personnalisé.

* * *

_Capitaine ? T'fais quoi, là ?  
_On rentre, j'ai un truc à faire.

Penguin regarde tour à tour l'écran géant, le Capitaine, moi, Shachi, et Jean-Bart. Le pauvre, il a l'air complètement perdu. Faut dire, y'a de quoi. C'était plus intéressant qu'un film d'espions, et voilà que le Capitaine s'en désintéresse subitement.

_On… On va pas aller se mettre dans un foutoir pareil pas vrai ? Capitaine, dis ?  
_Penguin… Ils auront besoin de moi à la fin.

Ah. Je vois pourquoi il s'en est subitement désintéressé. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. C'est logique. Le Capitaine plisse ses yeux et dirige son regard sur Penguin. On pourrait presque voir un peu de fumée sortir du point d'impact du regard de notre Grand-commandant-en-chef-dont-on-ne-discute-pas-les-ordres.

_Très bien, d'accord, capitule notre froussard national. Je suis. Mais je te préviens, il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma casquette…!  
_Oui, oui. Dépêchez vous.

Comme un seul homme, nous décampons vite fait de la place, sous les regards étonnés des citoyens que nous bousculons dans notre course. Jean-Bart ouvre le passage, et je dois dire qu'il fait ça plutôt bien. En même temps, ça doit pas être bien difficile pour lui, vu sa taille. Mais enfin, passons.  
Nous arrivons au sous-marin après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, ponctuée de «-Raaaaah, laissez-moi crever, j'ai plus de souffle… -Room. –D'accord, d'accord, d'accooooord ! ». Je crois que vous avez deviné qui dit quoi.  
Une fois tous montés à bord, le Capitaine nous envoie tous dans nos cabines avant de se rendre compte que Jean-Bart n'a pas de cabine, vu sa taille, donc il l'envoie sur le pont, dans un cockpit qu'on a fait fabriquer (d'ailleurs je ne me souviens plus avoir revu ce charpentier… bref). Puis il se barricade dans la salle de pilotage et nous emmène droit en enfer.  
Enfin, ça c'est mon avis. Je suis peut-être un peu trop pessimiste ?

* * *

_C'est triste à voir, hein ?  
_Ouaip. Il était sympa, ce Hiken no Ace ?  
_'Sais pas, j'l'ai jamais rencontré.  
_Enfin, c'est bien dommage quand même. Le fils du roi des pirates, quoi ! C'est dingue.

On est accoudés au pont, Shachi, Penguin et moi. Ils hochent la tête à ma dernière phrase en soupirant. Le Capitaine, flanqué de Bepo et Jinbe, regarde Mugiwara se démener contre un pauvre arbre, non loin de la plage. Il me fait de la peine, Mugiwara, parce qu'il a l'air d'un mec sympa. J'ai toujours été fille unique, donc j'ose même pas imaginer comment ça fait de perdre un être cher, comme un frère ou une sœur. Une voix féminine me sort de ces pensées quelque peu morbides :

_Miss ? Miss !  
_Ah, euh, pardon. Oui ?  
_Vous nous présentez vos nakamas ?

Je la regarde, interloquée. Ah, oui c'est vrai. C'est Amazon Lily, ici, l'île des femmes, elles n'ont jamais, ou presque, vu d'hommes de leur vie. C'est un exploit que l'on ait pu seulement accoster. Je regarde les garçons : si Shachi ne semble pas très emballé, Penguin, lui, semble sur le point d'exploser de joie à la proposition.

_Euh, oui, si tu veux…  
_Les filles ! Venez vite, y'a des hommes qui veulent bien nous rencontrer !  
_Moi, comme je vous disais, j'ai mal à la tête. Je vais me coucher, hein, à plus.

Et Shachi part en courant, ou presque, se cloîtrer dans sa cabine. Des fois je me demande lequel des deux est le plus froussard. Je pourrais ptet faire un sondage… En tout cas, ce soir, c'est un banquet. Je suis bien contente de pouvoir me remplir correctement la panse, surtout que les spécialités sont vraiment délicieuses. Penguin semble juste au paradis, cet idiot, tandis que Bepo et le Capitaine se plaignent qu'il fait trop chaud, sous les regards lubriques de certaines filles.  
C'est vrai que. Vu leur expression, on pourrait croire quelque chose. Le Capitaine se reprend vite fait bien fait et les foudroie du regard, dans le pur style 'la-première-qui-m'approche-je-la-bute-la-découpe-en-morceaux-et-mon-ours-en-fait-son-dessert'. Je suis fière d'avoir un Capitaine au regard si expressif.  
Shachi se colle à moi, en désespoir de cause –il semblerait que pour la population féminine de cette île, il soit carrément trop potable. Si elles le disent. Trop potable pour son bien-être de puceau, d'après les marques qu'il me laisse sur le bras. Enfin je dis puceau mais j'en sais rien, hein. C'est l'impression qu'il donne, quoi. J'lui demanderais, une fois. Pour savoir.

* * *

Et voilà, on en a fini avec cette guerre. Aucun blessé ou mort dans notre équipage. On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde. Je me demande bien comment vont se débrouiller les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Je ne m'en fais pas trop, c'est une grande 'famille' très unie. Ils se remettront.  
On n'a pas assisté aux funérailles du Vieux et d'Ace, le Roux ayant demandé au Capitaine de veiller sur Mugiwara. On l'a quitté en bonne santé, a priori. Jinbe l'a remit à sa place, et maintenant ça devrait aller.

_On fait cap sur le Nouveau Monde, Capitaine ?  
_Pas tout de suite. J'ai deux-trois trucs à mettre a point, tout d'abord.  
_Ça vous ressemble pas trop, ça, Capitaine.

Il frappe du poing sur la table, encore une fois avec sa tasse en main. Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes les amis ! On est crado ou on ne l'est pas. Et avec cette tête, c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur. Ahah, je rigole… Il est carrément flippant. On dirait qu'il nous passe au scanner rien qu'avec ses yeux.

_J'ai mes raisons, ça vous dérange peut-être ?  
_Vous arriverez jamais à leur dire, que vous les adorez, hein ?

Ahah, je kiffe réellement cette nouvelle recrue. Elle dépote du tonnerre de Dieu. Le Capitaine le somme calmement d'aller prendre l'air, qu'il doit nous parler. Nous l'écoutons religieusement, même si son plan nous paraît un peu risqué. Mais après tout, c'est lui le Capitaine, hein. Puis il se tourne vers moi, une enveloppe à la main.

_Jude, c'est quoi ça ? Une mouette à crête rouge l'a apportée ce matin.  
_Euh ben, une lettre.  
_Oui ça je sais. Mais pourquoi elle t'es adressée et signée Killer ?

Bon. Euh… Oups ?

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Je suis plutôt soulagée, car tous ces chapitres ont été écrits sur un coup de tête, sans brouillons ni rien. Donc je suis soulagée –et aussi très fière d'avoir pu vous faire rire !

**SBS  
Les questions que tout le monde se pose !**

Alors, voyons voir… les questions de **Chafe_Flamme**, mon très cher ami !

-Est-ce que Flamme apparaitra ? Bon ok je vais me coucher.  
_C'est ce que j'allais dire. Rendors-toi._

-Tu peux me passer le sel ? (Tu as demandé des questions style Oda !)  
_Tiens.*passe la salière* T'as des zombies dans ton jardin ? (Je ne me suis pas plainte !)_

-Avec qui Jude sera en couple, vu que tu sais déjà ?  
_Si je te dis que c'est un secret ? :3_

-Et tu peux me passer le ketchup ?  
_L'est à ta droite, tends ton bras, flemmard._

-Et maintenant la dernière... Racine carrée de pi ? :3  
_…Tu crois sérieusement que je vais faire tes devoirs de maths à ta place ?_

Celles d'une revieweuse anonyme, que je sais être une de mes amies :

- ça veut dire quoi le A/N au début ?  
_Ça, petite brebis, c'est l'Author Note. Tu es assez forte en anglais pour savoir ce que ça veut dire._

- la fille, c'était un croisement avec une fille et un thon figuré, pour donner un demi-thon, ou alors une vraie fille et un vrai thon, c'qui donnerait un truc pas très attirant ? (remarque, elle est moche dans les deux cas, mais y'en a un où ça se rapproche plus de l'horreur ambulante que l'autre...)  
_Je sais pas trop. À vous de voir, selon ce que vous pensez être le plus moche. Je rappelle que c'est aussi du point de vue de Jude, et que, sur la beauté féminine, elle est peut-être pas la meilleure pour juger. Ou alors elle était jalouse. Je dis ça, je dis rien. _

- ça veut dire que je suis bête si j'ai pas pigé la blague de Jude sur le mécanicien ? d'ailleurs, y'a une raison pour qu'il se soit retrouvé en roulettes ?  
_La blague… C'est son humour pourri qui a reprit le dessus, que veux-tu. En fait, c'est à moitié sur son âge, car il est vieux, et à moitié sur son fauteuil roulant. (fauteuil roulant, marcher, ahahah… ah) Et tu es trop curieuse. Je pense qu'il s'est pris une scie sur la jambe, ou qu'il est tombé du haut d'un trois-mâts en réparations et qu'il s'est pété le coccyx ._._

- c'quoi un "buster call" ?  
_Tu te souviens du passé de Robin et de l'arc Ennies Loby ? Ben les attaques de la Marine qui détruisent tout, là, c'est des Buster Call._

-Et la dernière, est-ce que Jude est en manque d'attention affective et se rabat sur ses berries ?  
_Eh, c'est pas bête, ça ! Oui, c'est fort possible. Mais ça veut dire que Law aussi dans ce cas. C'est bête. It's silly._

Un(e) autre anonyme m'a gentiment demandé : Un couple Law/Jude?  
_Au risque de spoiler, non, pas de Law X OC. Elle est plus comme une (très) petite sœur sur laquelle il veille (qu'il babysitte, quoi). Et puis, leurs caractères s'accordent mal, ils ne s'entendraient sur rien (même pas la date du mariage, alors bon, hein)._


	6. Les Kidd Pirates sont là !

**A/N**: Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, pour vous livrer le sixième chapitre ! Comment ça ça ne rime pas ? On s'en fiche ! Le crack revient au grand galop, j'espère que ça vous fera marrer.

**Je vous prie de lire bien attentivement ceci** :  
**Hum, il m'est venue l'idée de Jude avec un fruit du démon… Malheureusement, je ne peux vous révéler les pouvoirs de ce fruit. Vous saurez juste que c'est un paramécia. J'ai créé un sondage sur notre profil, allez voter s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de l'avis de tout le monde ! Les résultats seront révélés à la fin des vacances.**

J'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncer que je pars la semaine prochaine en vacances et ce jusque fin août. Ce qui fait que la publication va passer à un chapitre par semaine, mes amies seront normalement capables de les poster.  
Pour ce qui est du SBS, envoyez-moi les questions par mp, je ferais un chapitre 'SBS de l'été' XD j'aime cette appellation, et désolée d'avance pour les reviewers anonymes qui ne peuvent pas m'envoyer d'mp.  
Je remercie mes amis qui me soutiennent dans l'écriture, vous, lecteurs, les metteurs en alertes/favoris et bien sûr les reviewers qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !  
La référence précédente demeure introuvée… Indices : elle et dans un film d'animation sorti en ce début d'été et se trouve dans le dialogue de Jude avec Killer. Une référence à un Pixar que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dans ce chapitre-ci. L'OS d'**Heart-Law** arrivera ce soir ou demain !

_Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda ! Et, je vais le dire alors que je l'ai oublié jusque-là, les références appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

_Pairing :_ MWAHAHAHAHAHA vous ne saurez pas :3

_Rating :_ T

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

J'y crois pas. Il a dit oui.  
Bon, en même temps j'ai bien choisi mon moment, il était en train de bouquiner ses livres de micro-chirurgie. Donc il était pas vraiment conscient. Bref.  
Il a dit oui ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça… Ya bien une raison pour laquelle je boude lorsqu'on les attaque, ou inversement.  
En gros si vous voulez savoir, je reste sur la vigie –ou au pire, si le Capitaine râle, je balance des légumes. Parce que les légumes, j'aime pas trop ça donc bon, d'une pierre deux coups comme dirait l'autre.  
Ça fait quelques mois qu'on attend pour se rendre sur le Nouveau Monde, et, sans me vanter, on se débrouille bien. On a toujours pas coulé, quoi, alors qu'on est un peu cernés par la Marine tous les 10 jours. Sans compter les autres pirates. Le 'plan' du Capitaine se met doucement en place.  
Mais là n'est pas la question. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vais enfin revoir un ami. Je regarde les pirates s'avancer sur notre ponton, dans notre direction, avec des petites étoiles plein les yeux. Encore pire que quand on me propose une tarte au citron meringuée. Enfin je suppose, j'ai pas de miroir à portée de main.  
Allez, compte à rebours… 3, 2, 1…

_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDD ~ !

Je cours comme une folle vers le Capitaine roux. Il en faut peu pour imaginer le coucher de soleil, la plage de sable blanc et fin, les cocotiers et l…  
Il se protège –genre je suis un danger, merci !- d'un mouvement de bras et je me retrouve donc scotchée.  
Eh merde. Ma dent en acier.  
Je vous explique. Un jour, je me suis portée volontaire pour réveiller le Capitaine. J'aurais pas du, je me suis mangé le pire pain de ma vie et j'ai perdu une dent –sans le réveiller en plus, ce gros flemmard de mes deux-que-je-n'ai-pas. Au final, on a remplacé ma dent manquante par un morceau de ferraille (on avait paumé la vraie), 'pour faire genre', dixit Bepo.  
Merci du cadeau, Bepo.  
Donc, je me retrouve scotchée du plus sanguinaire des pirates de notre 'génération'. Il agite son bras dans tout les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi, sans succès, et lance au Capitaine d'une voix froide :

_L'est encore là, ta gréviste de naine ?  
_Contchentche de tche foir auchi, 'Tachie ! je tente d'articuler en souriant.

Il comprend que je suis aimantée quand ma bave commence à sévèrement imbiber son manteau. C'est pas trop tôt. Il me repousse, et Killer me relève en chauffant la manche du manteau avec un dial. quel lèche-cul. Vous imaginez Bepo en train de sécher le Capitaine ?  
...Ouais, j'ai rien dit, c'est carrément probable comme situation.

_Et donc ? Pourquoi t'm'as fait v'nir, Law ?  
_Mais c'est vous qui avez envoyé une lettre !  
_Nan, j'crois pas, nan.  
_Mais si ! Regarde ! fait mon Capitaine en agitant le papier sous son nez.

Pourquoi j'ai un capitaine aussi zélé ? Pourquoi ? Il a gardé cette putain de lettre !  
Kidd arrondit les yeux et sort une lettre de sa poche, sur laquelle on reconnaît très bien mon écriture.  
Haem.  
Nononononononononon… Ça sent pas bon, ça… Quand il louche comme ça sur quelque chose, c'est qu'il a juste envie de la disséquer, au mieux, de la mettre en morceaux…

_Donc, Mister Eustass. Il semblerait que mon adorable subordonnée, ici présente, ait fortement envie de passer quelques journées en votre compagnie.

Capitaiiiiiiine… Vous êtes si gentiiiiiiiiiil…  
Je peux me vanter d'avoir un Capitaine qui comprend ses membres d'équipage. Il est attentionné, prévoyant, fait attention à vous et…

_Si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser, même juste trois jours, je te serais redevable.

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'est un connard fini. Je le savais en plus. Et j'aime pas quand il me regarde avec ce sourire en coin. Salaud, va ! Sale docteur. J'aurais du écouter le dicton et manger une pomme par jour. Mais bon, maintenant c'est trop tard.

_Pas question, répond Kidd avec un sourire sadique, alors que le Capitaine semble tomber des nues, autant que moi.  
_Eustass, je pense qu'en tant que pirates de la 'pire génération', on doit se serrer les coudes, et qu'aussi…  
_Déjà c'est Captain Kidd pour toi, la moucheronne.  
_K'ay, Captain, je fais, complaisante. Mais s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîît !  
_Moi je suis pour, Captain. Elle est drôle la gamine, argumente Killer en me rejoignant dans le 'club des yeux-mouillés-qui-supplient-leur-interlocuteur'. Même si les siens, on les voit pas.  
_On sait crétin, c'toi qui l'a invitée, siffle son supérieur.  
_En plus, Mister Kidd, je fais respectueusement en imitant mon Capitaine, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

J'agite mon petit coffret en bois, que les garçons m'ont offert à mon arrivée dans l'équipage. Il tinte allègrement, mais ça c'est dû aux clochettes que j'ai accrochées à l'intérieur.  
Non mais vous croyez sérieusement pas que j'allais garder mon or et mon vrai trésor dans un coffre ? C'est tellement trop évident ! Tellement trop... pirate. Nononon. Mon argent est en sécurité, et vous ne saurez pas où.  
En tout cas, Eustass semble bien intéressé par mon coffret, car j'ai à peine eu le temps de le mentionner que ses yeux se sont mis à briller, en louchant dessus. Limite il bave, yeurk. Il tend les bras vers ce qui représente mon butin, obnubilé. Sale pirate, va !  
…Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas très crédible comme insulte. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme s'il avait longuement réfléchit, alors le Capitaine Law ricane sombrement, en me jetant un regard mi-fier mi-exaspéré. On est les services secrets d'un équipage ou on ne l'est pas, que voulez-vous. Manipulation, mon amie. Killer frissonne au son que le brun émet, mais Kidd semble ne rien avoir entendu. Tant mieux pour moi.

_Très bien, c'est d'accord alors. Jude peut venir, cela rapprochera nos équipages.

Tiens, tout d'un coup il change d'avis, cooooooooomme c'est étraaaaaaaange... Bepo ne tient plus en place et part en courant pour éviter de rire au nez de l'autre équipage. Le Capitaine lève les yeux au ciel en m'encourageant d'une petite poussée dans le dos. Je prends donc mes valises, les traîne sur quelques mètres et les pose aux pieds de Killer qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air docte.  
Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui fait la coiffure de son Capitaine tous les matins.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, j'ai un truc à vérifier. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande si je peux en le pointant du doigt. Il a pas l'air de comprendre et me regarde d'un air dubitatif. Qu'il est con, ce garçon, mais qu'il est con… En plus il répond pas, ce qui vraiment très malpoli. Killer nous regarde, l'air hautement amusé –enfin de ce qu'on peut en dire, avec ce foutu masque sur la gueule, hein. Ok, qui ne dit mot consent. Donc, Kidd est d'accord. Parfait.  
Je plaque alors ma main droite sur son bide. Ouah.

_Putain Capitaine, c'est du vrai ! C'est pas d'la gonflette !  
_Jude, t'es vraiment un cas, souffle Shachi en fronçant les sourcils. On ne fait pas ça à son hôte, enfin ! ajoute-t-il devant mon air perdu, et en louchant sur Kidd qui commence à virer au rouge tomate.  
_En tout cas, j'ai une main bénie, tralalalalère ! je chantonne en courant placer ma main sous le nez du rabat-joie du me sert de nakama.  
_Argh, ne mets pas ça sous mon nez ! Je te l'interdit !  
_Huhuhuhuhu ! Capitaine, il serait temps que vous vous mettiez à la muscu, hein, parce que là, ya pas photo, Kidd il est beaucoup plus musclé.  
_Moi c'est mon cerveau qui est musclé.  
_Han, la vanne, je fais avant que tout ça ne dégénère en bagarre. Bon, venez ici, tous.

Je prends les trois garçons dans mes bras tour à tour, parce que bon, ils vont me manquer, quand même. Le Capitaine est le dernier, et me tient l'épaule en fixant Killer et Kidd pour les mettre en garde.

_Bien évidemment, aucune attaque traître…  
_On ne vend pas notre membre à la Marine… ajoute Penguin.  
_Et on ne lui fait pas mal. De quelque manière que ce soit ! croit bon d'ajouter Shachi. Genre chuis pas foutue de me défendre toute seule.  
_On peut lui parler quand même ? demande Killer, blasé.  
_Bien sûr ! je réponds. T'es trop drôle à faire tourner en bourrique pour ne pas te parler, Killer !  
_Je te retourne le compliment, Jude-chin.  
_C'tait pas un compliment.  
_Je te retourne le non-compliment, alors, décide-t-il en s'inclinant.  
_Bon, bon, ça va, les deux pitres. On y va, rendez-vous ici dans deux s'maines, décide Kidd.  
_Ok. Toi, tu restes sage, t'embête pas tonton Kidd, hein ?  
_T'inquiètes Papa, tout est sous contrôle ! je réponds à Law qui sourit, sous les yeux horrifiés de Kidd qui s'étouffe à moitié.

Le passage de notre sous-marin au navire des Kidd Pirates se fait sans problèmes, Killer ricanant de concert avec moi –je lui ai confié un certain secret- sous l'œil méfiant de Kidd. Faut qu'il se détende du troufion, lui alors. On n'a pas idée d'être autant sur ses gardes à cause d'une gamine aussi inoffensive que moi.  
Enfin, inoffensive, c'est ce qu'on pense tant que l'on ne m'a pas vue à l'œuvre. C'est une bonne couverture je dois dire, au moins quand on me cherche des noises, c'est vite réglé, à moins que mon adversaires aie des réflexes de la mort qui ressuscite. Ce qui arrive rarement. Enfin, je pense que je serais un peu moins confiante une fois ans le nouveau monde, parce que bon, voilà quoi. Pas envie de latter un gars qui vient d'un des équipages des 4 Yonkous. Merci bien je tiens à ma vie. J'ai eu l'occasion d'entr'apercevoir les hommes du Roux, et si vous voulez mon avis, il ne fait pas bon se friter avec ceux-là. Brrrrr, j'en frissonnerais presque.  
Dans un mouvement de protection, je serre mon coffret contre ma poitrine et fusille mon capitaine éphémère du regard, ponctuant ma joute des yeux d'un « Arrêtes de mater, Eustass, c'est plus de ton âge ! » bien senti, ce qui semble le mettre en rogne. Mwahahahaha.  
Je me retourne et agite la main dans un au revoir joyeux, sous l'œil hilare de Bepo, du Capitaine et des autres. Le sous-marin reste émergé jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop éloignés et que je ne le voie plus.  
x.x.x  
_Elle va bien s'amuser, pas vrai Penguin ?  
_Ouais enfin, Kidd un peu moins.  
_Bien fait pour lui, asséna joyeusement Law en ponctuant sa phrase d'un doigt d'honneur magistral.  
_Le pauvre quand même, ça va lui faire un choc.

* * *

_Nmon, nmon et nmon, Cap'chtain' ! J'inchischte !  
_T'es lourde, la Heart ! J'ouvre.  
_Ou pasch. Dans. Votche. Cabine.  
_Très bien. T'arrêtes de m'bouffer l'poignet si j'te jure que j'le fait ?  
_Ouich.  
_J'le jure.

Je décolle mes dents de son poignet –bien heureuse en plus, c'est qu'il a mauvais goût cet idiot- et il entre alors dans sa cabine d'un pas lourd. Je vois du coin de l'œil que les épaules de Killer se soulèvent au rythme de son rire, qu'il contient difficilement. Je crois que la suite du scénario va l'achever. Un cri de rage retentit, faisant trembler les poutres. Je glousse, fière de moi, avant de penser avec horreur qu'avec cette puissance de voix, les boulons de la cale se sont peut-être dévissés.

_CONASSE DE SALOPERIE DE SALE GOSSE À LA BOTTE DE CE PUTAIN DE CHIRURGIEN DE MES DEUX !  
_Eh, n'insultez pas le Capitaine !

Kidd m'attrape par le col de mon uniforme blanc et me brandit à bout de bras pour me cogner la tête contre le mur. Killer regarde la scène, apparemment amusé par la tournure des évènements –faux frère !

_Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te défoncer la gueule.  
_Vous avez promis à Trafalgar Law de ne pas me faire de mal. Je suis sûre qu'une grande majorité de TOUS les pirates de notre monde seraient _ravis_ de savoir que ce cher Eustass Kidd est incapable de tenir ses engagements et n'a aucune parole.

Il relâche un peu sa prise, l'air de ne pas trop y croire mais un peu quand même. Ahàlà, je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser moi ici. Je souris innocemment.

_On dirait pas comme ça, mais on a croisé pas mal de monde en chemin, et Bepo a le bras long. Enfin la patte quoi.  
_Ça va, ça va, ta gueule, tu m'les brises…, il fait en me relâchant. Et, j'suis l'capitaine ici, tu m'dois l'respect.  
_Nah. Je ne dois le respect qu'à Trafalgar Law, et encore, vous n'imaginez pas les misères que je lui fais subir. M'enfin, je bredouille après avoir croisé son regard sombre, je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis.  
_Très bien p'tite raclure.  
_Killer ! Dis quelque chose enfin !  
_Ah non hein ! Ne me mêle pas à vos différents, toi ! J'te vois venir !  
_Pourquoi, Killer ? demande son capitaine, mielleux. Tu dirais vraiment que'q'chose ?  
_Bah non, bien sûr que non Cap'tain' ! Quelle idée !

Aaaaaaah ! Le traître, le faux jeton ! Le… argh ! Je suis sûre que derrière son masque, il rougit comme une lycéenne. Je vais le frapper, je vous jure ! Je me saisis du premier objet venu et le lui balance à la figure.  
… Noooooooooooon ! Pas mon nourson ! Pas lui ! Pas mon plus proche ami, mon confident, mon…  
Oh Killer, sale connard. Il l'a embroché au bout d'une faucille. Je le foudroie du regard.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui m'agresses !  
_D'accord. Très bien, si tu veux. Je te pardonnes.  
_C'est vrai ?  
_Non.  
_Je me disais bien aussi.  
_Sauf si tu me le recouds.  
_... Atte…  
_OK ! Merci alors !

Et je les plante là, plutôt contente de moi. Niahahahaha, un efféminé de plus. J'adore ma vie.

x.x.x  
_T'vas vraiment l'faire ?  
_Bah oui, sinon j'aurais jamais la paix, du moins pas avant d'être dans une tombe.  
_Pas faux. J'le savais, qu'c'était une mauvaise idée d'l'embarquer, c'te gosse. Connard de Law…

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, soyez bien sage et ne faites pas de bêtises !

**SBS  
les questions que tout le monde se pose !**

Pour ce sixième chapitre, je suis ravie de voir que plus de gens se sont lâchés pour me poser des questions, débiles ou pas (attention aux points d'interrogations dans vos reviews, je pourrais mal les interpréter sans le vouloir … :D)

Commençons donc par celle d'une invitée !  
Dis, puisque tu veux pas faire un Law/Jude, tu crois que...bah tu pourrais le mettre avec moi?  
_Pas question. Law et **?** (ahahah, j'me suis pas faite avoir :D) est un de mes couples favoris, se sont mes petits protégés. Et si j'arrive à placer toute cette meugnonne romance qui me monte à la tête, se sera la première fic française à parler de ce pairing ! Voilà une information de taille pour vous lecteurs ~_

On continue avec les questions de KarnagePhoenix :  
Alors comment est-ce que les membres de l'équipage (mis à part Pingouin hein ...) vivent la promiscuité dans le sous marin ?_  
Bien évidemment, Penguin en est ravi. Même s'il ne mate plus depuis qu'il s'est pris un pommeau de douche en plein dans la gueule.  
Shachi a été très mal à l'aise les premiers temps, mais comme il est devenu le meilleur ami de Jude, ça va beaucoup mieux U_U  
Bepo, bah… c'est Bepo quoi ._. D'ailleurs j'ai prévu un chapitre qui révèle son imperméabilité au charme féminin dans toute sa splendeur XD  
Law, il n'en a rien à carrer, je vous rappelle qu'il entre dans la salle de bain TOUT HABILLÉ. Mais dans ma tête, il est assez mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui peut se rapporter à l'amour (même si c'est de l'amour fraternel, parental, amical u_u)  
Jean-Bart est un géant, et nouveau venu qui plus est, donc bon. Je ne sais pas trop encore._

Ensuite, euh, comment il va faire pour se doucher legéantdontj'ailamentablementoubliélenom ? Bein oui, s'il passe pas par la porte comment passera-t-il sous la douche ? Et tu penses à l'odeur si au bout de deux semaines il s'est pas lavé hein ? Quel exemple pour la jeunesse !  
_Jean-Bart ? Bah ils vont l'attacher avec des cordages et le remorquer dans l'eau ._.  
_  
Pour finir ! C'est quoi le signe astrologique de Jude ?  
_Ouaaaaah, j'avais jamais pensé à la date même de son anniversaire XD Je vais choisir, le 2 mai. Elle est donc Taureau (l'animal convient bien à son caractère, qu'en dites-vous ? :3 )_

Et enfin, la question de Stoneskin :  
Elle s'appelle comment la mouette, dis, dis ?  
_La mouette… Le problème, c'est qu'elles se ressemblent toutes. Je sais qu'il y a Trou-du-cul, Saloperie, Casse-toi-d'mon-ch'min, et Gingerhead. Oui, elles ont été prénommées par le défunt perroquet des Kidd Pirates, mort au bout de deux semaines (c'est qu'il répétait trop de trucs). C'est Killer qui lui a appris le dernier mot, mais comme un perroquet ça parle mais ne dénonce pas, ben il n'a jamais été découvert._


	7. Jude au pays de Kiddie

**A/N** : Et voilà le 7ème chapitre, le dernier que je posterais moi-même… La référence du chapitre 5 a été trouvée, bravo à **Shani** et ses petits cousins :) Laisse-moi une review pour me dire quel genre d'OS tu veux ~  
Merci à vous tous pour me soutenir ainsi, c'est vraiment génial ! Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances !

_Disclaimer :_ C'est tout à Oda ! Sauf ma Jude et la référence qui appartient à ses créateurs !

_Rating :_ T, encore et toujours

_Pairing :_ Aaaah, on commence à voir un pairing pointer le bout de son nez… C'est ce que j'appelle méchamment un pairing de 'background', même si j'adore ces deux personnages. Et non, mesdemoiselles messieurs, Jude et Killer ne seront pas en couple… C'est triste hein ?

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

Je kiffe ce bateau. C'est cool les bateaux. Bon, moins que les sous-marins, mais au moins ici je peux bronzer.  
Bepo ne veux jamais que je bronze, il dit que la chaleur et la chaleur, c'est super-mauvais pour la peau. En fait c'est surtout mauvais pour lui, avec son épaisse fourrure d'ours polaire. Il risque facilement une insolation, ou un truc du genre, je ne sais plus ce que dit le Capitaine, déjà.  
Enfin, c'est pas une raison pour empêcher la jolie et innocente jeune fille que je suis de prendre un bain de soleil, nonmé ! Il est trop protecteur, cet ours. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée, merde à la fin !  
Enfin, bientôt majeure.  
Ah oui mais c'est vrai on habite un sous-marin quand même. Quand o est immergés, c'est plutôt galère pour prendre un bain de soleil. Tout d'un coup les sous-marins me paraissent un peu moins sympathiques. Enfin sauf les sous-marins jaunes bien évidemment ! Comme le nôtre. C'est trop cool le jaune, et le vert aussi.  
Et les couleurs pastel, c'est si joli !  
D'ailleurs, mon ourson est jaune poussin et vert amande. Killer vient de finir de le recoudre hier soir, et j'avoue que la longue cicatrice de fil noir qui court sur son popotin le rend encore plus mignon. Il est vraiment trop mignon, mon ourson !  
Il a des boutons noirs pour les yeux, et j'ai dessiné des cernes en-dessous. Il porte une mini combi-short en caoutchouc orange et une casquette bleue où il y a écrit « orca ».  
Quoi ? Bien sûr que non mon ourson n'est pas une piètre parodie de mon équipage, je vous emmerde ! Il est super-trop-kiwi-pawah !  
…Je déteste l'ombre. Pourquoi y'a de l'ombre ? J'étais au soleil !

_Rends-moi le soleil, sombre crétin !  
_...Où-sont-mes-produits ?  
_Utilise donc ceux que je t'ai offerts avant-hier sur cette petite île printanière.  
_Rose, bleu ou vert pistache ? T'pas sérieuse ?

Je ricane. En quelques jours, j'ai réussi à amadouer la boule de muscles, de grossièreté et de connerie qu'est Kidd. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas été le seul à essuyer mes crasses, dernièrement. Je vous raconterais ça une fois, peut-être. Ce matin, Killer en était à tester la javel. Il me sous-estime ce pauvre chou. Quand on a un Capitaine qui possède un laboratoire de recherche aussi génial que le mien, on en profite pour mettre au point des produits de haute technologie, oui messieurs-dames ! Et puis en plus, je mets de l'ambiance. Sans compter mes blagues, je veux dire. Ils sont trop sérieux dans cet équipage. J'ai dû leur apprendre plusieurs jeux de cartes, des chansons paillardes et suites à mes tours, j'ai recensé plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat en même pas une semaine. Non, non, Kiddie, ne me remercie pas, c'est un plaisir de venir foutre la merde sur ton petit chez-toi.  
Mais bref, reprenons, je ricane.

_C'est soit ça, soit _nude_, si tu as perdu tes autres produits. Et sérieux, _nude_ c'est pas glorieux, mais vraiment pas du tout.  
_J'saiiiiis, il gémit.

Une vraie donzelle, c'est à mourir de rire. Même moi je ne prends pas autant soin de mon image.  
…Bon ok, je m'en contrefous carrément. Mais bon, je suis pirate hein ! Pas Miss Marie-Joa.  
...C'est malin maintenant j'ai des images de Kidd en Miss Marie-Joa qui me traversent l'esprit. Beuuuuuurk.  
Je lui fais la remarque de qu'il à l'air d'une véritable demoiselle en disant ça, il se renfrogne et reprend sa première question, insistant :

_Où qu't'as mis mes produits ?  
_Pas touchés, je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois ? Pousses-toi je bronze.  
_Mon cul, ouais ! Et non c'mauvais pour ta cervelle, elle va cramer encore plus qu'elle n'l'est déjà.

Je prends un air pensif. Eustass a fait une phrase longue, très longue. Soit il veut me faire passer un message, soit… OH NON !  
Je saute de mon transat, le brandit sous son nez et glapis :

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Cap'tain' ?  
_Arrêtes tes conne…  
_Si vous vouliez l'enlever et prendre sa place, vous auriez au moins dû vous renseigner correctement, non mais ho ! C'est quoi ces kidnappeurs de merde ? Même Bepo ferait mieux, et c'est pas un compliment hein. Vous devriez quand même savoir que c'est l'énergumène le plus stupide que j'aie jamais rencontré ! Je parle de Kidd hein, pas de Bepo. Il fait des phrases courtes, jure plus que tous les autres Supernovae réunis et met du vernis à ongles _noir_, merde ! C'est trop triste comme couleur le noir !  
_Ta dernière phrase n'a rien à voir avec…  
_Killeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Le Cap'tain' est devenu senséééééééé ! j'hurle à plein poumons.  
_Quoi, quoi ? articule-t-il en sortant de sa cabine, une brosse à dent à la bouche. Mais c'est l'horreur, il faut remédier à ça !  
_Oui second-en-chef ! Armement nucléaire ?  
_On a ça, nous ?  
__J'ai_ ça ! Ahlàlà, heureusement que je suis là, je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez fait sans moi, franchement.

Sous le regard médusé de faux-Kidd, qui doit se demander ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête, je brandis du thé. Une tasse de thé, pour être précise. Une tasse de thé au caramel, pour être plus précise. Mais enfin, pour être extrêmement précise, un mug de la Marine que j'ai chipée au colonel Hina lors d'un de mes premiers assauts, remplie à ras bord de thé au caramel beurre salé. C'est ma plus belle tasse (des vintage comme ça on n'en fait plus !), mon meilleur thé, mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Un ami est dans le besoin !  
Ni une, ni deux, je lui balance la tasse en plein dans la gueule. Tiens j'y pense,… il était peut-être encore bouillant mon thé.  
…Bah, on s'en fiche. Sus à l'imposteur !

_HYAAAAAARGH ! ÇA BRÛLE GROSSE CONNE ! KILLER, ARRÊTES DE RIGOLER COMME UN COUILLU ET VA BROSSER TES PUTAINS DE DENTS !  
_Ah bah. Il est redevenu normal.  
_Ton arme est vraiment puissante, dis donc.  
_Ouaip. Cet alien devait vraiment pas aimer le thé. C'est super-puissant contre les extra-terrestres !  
_Law la connaît, ta tactique du thé ?  
_Bien sûr. Il en a tâté plus d'une fois.  
_Tu balances du thé sur ton capitaine, toi ?  
_Eh ho, c'pour lui sauver la vie alors hein ! Donc, oui b…

Je fut coupée dans ma réponse par un poignard qui vibra d'un son désagréable, planté entre nos deux nez dans le bois. Une vague de mauvaises ondes, vous savez, les noires et bien visqueuses, qui vous font penser au kraken et à d'autres créatures des ténèbres, bref, tout plein de ces mauvaises ondes nous atteignent et nous déglutissons avant de tourner la tête de quelques degrés.

_Alors maintenant vous arrêtez votre putain de discussion à propos de ce putain de thé, et toi, putain de Heart, tu me dis où sont mes putain de produits, PUTAIN !

Ok, là il est énervé.  
Enfin, je crois. Vous savez, l'énervement n'est qu'une question de point de vue, c'est tout à fait subjectif. Par exemple, Kidd est capable de massacrer un village 'pour se mettre en forme', je cite, car ça le met de bonne humeur (je ne vous dis pas combien de villages ont été rasés ces derniers jours, ça vous flanquerait le moral à zéro) alors que les habitants, eux, vont penser qu'il passe sa fureur sur des innocents. Alors que non, pas du tout ! Il fait ça pour se détendre, quoi.  
Pour moi, ça ressemble plus à un 'tape-la-taupe', sauf que c'est la taupe qui tape partout. Et vu que je reste sur le navire durant les pauses 'détente' du Cap'tain', j'aperçois tout de loin. Sérieux, c'est assez gore de voir une petite taupe avec un bras d'acier géant taper sur des chaumières.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne me fait rien du tout. J'éprouve ni remords, ni regrets, ni joie, rien, nada, niet, que dalle de savoir que des gens par dizaines meurent sous mes yeux. À croire que le Capitaine et sa froideur ont déteint sur moi.  
Je réfléchis à tout ça en reposant calmement ma chaise –que je tenais encore à bout de bras- et me rassois nonchalamment avant de répondre une énième fois :

_Pas touchés, j'te dis. Rends ma tasse, steuplé.  
_Mais z'ont dis-pa-rus !  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? J'ai plus accès à ta cabine depuis que j'ai scié ta bandoulière à couteaux, patate !  
_Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Ben c'qui, alors ?

Killer hausse les épaules et fait mine de réfléchir. Kidd est vraiment un idiot, parce que je ne vois pas DU TOUT qui ça pourrait être. Mais alors vraiment pas, rohlala mais qui ça peu bien être ?... Ok j'arrête de faire la conne.  
Tiens au fait, je vais vous faire enrager, mais Killer est vraiment beau sans son masque.  
Oui, il l'a enlevé. Une grande première dans l'Histoire de la piraterie actuelle ! Vous vous souvenez quand je disais qu'il en était à essayer la javel, tout à l'heure ? Bah ouais. J'ai gribouillé un peu sur son masque.  
… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue tout : j'ai écrit « Kiss me babe » dessus, mouahahahaha. Le Cap'tain' était trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès énervé quand il a vu ça, il n'a même pas juré et l'a forcé à retirer son masque de suite.  
Possessif avec ça. Il cumule plein de tares, çui-là alors. Non mais c'est pas que, mais Killer VS. Fangirls ça aurait été drôle à voir. Pas pour tout le monde j'en conviens, mais moi au moins je me serais bien marrée. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, comme on dit.  
Mais breffons. J'imite le second et hausse les épaules, avant de reprendre ma séance de bronzage, muette.

* * *

La deuxième semaine est passée à une vitesse hallucinante. J'ai réussi à faire mes coups bas, comme faire des mèches de couleurs à Heat et remplacer le dial de feu de son système lance-flamme par un dial à eau Wire a vu les cornes de sa cape être remplacée par une auréole et des ailes, qui laissaient tomber des confettis dès qu'il marche trop pesamment, ainsi que son trident qui a mystérieusement disparu pour laisser place à un petit arc de Cupidon et pour couronner le tout, j'ai réalisé un masque de carnaval style Water Seven en papier mâché pour Killer et caché le gel à cheveux d'Eustass, qui lui retombent désormais en permanence sur la gueule.  
Je regarde ma montre : il est à peine 10h. D'ici environ deux ou trois heures, le Capitaine serait là. Mine de rien, j'ai plutôt hâte : mes quatre, enfin cinq lascars préférés m'avaient terriblement manqué durant cette petite pause vacances. Tout d'un coup, une main très lourde se pose sur mon épaule. Une faucille, en fait. Je reconnais la voix de Killer qui gueule dans mon oreille :

_Pot de départ !

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, parce que les aventures de Jude au pays de Kidd m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Rien que pour inventer les blagues du dernier paragraphe… Ouf !  
Si vous vous ennuyez cet été, je fais de la pub : allez lire les fictions de **Zombie Doll Loan**, qui sont excellentes, mais surtout Someday, Somewhere, Someone, que je trouve époustouflante.  
Je vous conseille aussi Pirate recalée demande équipage de rechange de la très inventive **Dahlia Noir,** qui m'a fait rire et pleurer tout du long.

Et enfin, toutes, je dis bien TOUTES les fics de **King Pumkin**. Pas de One Piece, mais du Bleach et du Harry Potter, qui dépotent sa maman, ainsi que les fics '-ologies' (XD) de **Eve et Zod'a**, qui sont hilarantes.

Toutes ces fics sont dans mes favoris, allez y jeter un coup d'œil car elles valent vraiment la peine.  
Allez, à dans une semaine !

PS : Les gens ! On approche des 50 reviews, c'est un truc de dingue ! Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil, merci pour ce soutient !


	8. Il était une fois sur Strapontia

**A/N :** Voilà le chapitre 8 !  
**OMFFG les enfants. La barre des 50 reviews a été passée avec le chapitre 7. **Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire combien c'est chouette. Je vous adore. Alors, on va dire... quand je posterais le chapitre 15, vers début septembre, celui ou celle qui aura posté la 110ème review (oui je mets la barre haut :D ) aura droit à un ou deux OS si je suis en forme. FIGHT !

Désolée si je ne réponds ni au reviews, ni aux questions, ni aux réponses pour les références, vu que je ne suis pas là, les chapitres sont postés automatiquement ! Enfin, peut-être que je passerais une fois ou deux, et là je ferais mon possible pour répondre aux reviews, etc. En attendant, enjoy ! Voici (enfin !) la rencontre entre l'équipage et cette délurée de Jude.

_Disclaimer :_ C'est tout à Oda. Sauf ma Jude. Pas de référence !

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ Z'avez spotted ou pas ? :D Sinon je pense que vous allez le faire ~ Ah et ça y est, c'est décidé ! Jude va bel et bien être mise en couple ! Quant avec qui, je vous laisse deviner...

_**Place à l'histoire ! **_

* * *

.

* * *

Les Kidd Pirates avaient l'air vraiment très, très heureux, pensa Trafalgar Law. Sur leur navire, la fête battait son plein, et il reconnut que le départ de Jude pouvait être un motif pour faire la fête, quand on n'était pas habitué à son caractère euh… spécial. Voilà, spécial était le mot.  
Eustass, seul encore à peu près sobre, supervisait ses hommes avec Killer à ses côtés, portant un très étrange loup de carnaval, apparemment en papier mâché de toutes les couleurs. Trafalgar décida que ce n'était pas l'heure à une bagarre, et se dit qu'ignorer le masque et les cheveux raplaplas de l'autre capitaine était une bonne idée.

_Salut Law !  
_De bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, Kidd… Ça c'est bien passé ces deux semaines, alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
_Ouais. Enfin, surtout elle.  
_J'me doute ! rit-il, ses yeux gris pétillant. Où est-elle ?  
_Capitaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! fit justement une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, néanmoins éraillée par l'alcool.  
_Jude, il est à peine 12h30, on n'a pas idée d'se bourrer la gueule à une heure pareille !  
_Laisse-là s'amuser un peu, Trafalgar.  
_Merci du conseil, Mister Eustass, dit ce dernier avec un doigt d'honneur, mais je connais mes membres et celle-ci tient particulièrement mal l'alcool.

En effet, la jeune fille ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme : elle tituba sur quelques mètres, les joues rosies, puis s'affala sur Kidd qui évita dès lors de la faire tomber, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Jude regarda son capitaine avec une attention déstabilisante, puis son regard embrumé s'alluma un peu et elle se rapprocha de son visage.

_Law, t'as d'la crème chantilly sur la joue, là ! Killer, t'aurais pu me dire que y'avait d'la chantilly quelque part, salaud ! J'aimerais bien manger de la chantilly, moiiiiii…  
_Ah, merci, Jude. Mais c'est de la mousse à raser, et…

Trop tard, Jude avait léché la mousse, intruse sur le visage du pirate. _Léché_. Elle s'employait désormais à essuyer sa langue, jurant partout qu'on avait jamais vu une aussi mauvaise crème chantilly.  
Trafalgar quant à lui était statufié, incapable de penser autre chose que « _Elle m'a léché la joue. Léché, bordel de putain de merde !_ ». Et en plus il devenait aussi grossier qu'Eustass. Il se reprit un peu en entendant justement le rire pour le moins hystérique de ce dernier, et lui décocha un regard noir. Puis essaya d'engueuler copieusement sa subordonnée-qui-savait-qu'elle-ne-devait-pas-boire-d'alcool, mais trop tard, celle-ci s'était endormie, le prenant pour oreiller –et pour doudou par la même occasion.  
Et merde. Il soupira, gêné mais souriant pourtant. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Bepo de ramener les valises de la jeune fille. Il salua Kidd et son second, notant que les deux hommes étaient plus rapprochés que d'habitude, et retourna sur son submersible, portant Jude avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Et il se souvint.

* * *

_Capitaine, fit Bepo, j'ai vraiment trop chaud ! J'en suis désolé…  
_Moi aussi, Bepo, moi aussi, souffla le fier Trafalgar.

Les deux pirates n'avaient pourtant pas fière allure. Le reste de l'équipage, composé de seulement deux hommes, les regardait fixement, se demandant s'il fallait rire ou pas.  
Ils étaient pantelants, étouffés par la chaleur… étouffante. L'ours polaire gisait à terre sur le dos et tirait la langue, tandis que le capitaine, appuyé sur son nodachi, ne cessait de s'éponger le front avec la manche de son pull, pas dégoûté pour un sou.  
Car bien évidemment, il fallait que l'une des premières îles de Grand Line sur laquelle ils accostaient soit une île estivale. Très estivale. Peut être même, trop estivale. Eux ils étaient originaires de North Blue, que diable ! La neige, le froid, le gel, tout ça quoi. L'hiver, en somme. Alors bon, 30°C au thermomètre dès 11h du mat', c'était vraiment pas possible.  
Du tout.

_Je… Je sens que je pars…  
_Arrête de dire des conneries, Bepoooooooo…  
_Oui, d'accord, pardon !

Il se releva, époussetant sa combi orange, et Law se redressa, passant son arme dans son dos. Il avisa une affiche où l'on pouvait voir sa tête, et prit quelques instants pour savourer le surnom qu'on lui avait donné, là bas au QG : « Le Chirurgien de la Mort ». Ça ça en jetait, et pas qu'un peu. Sa prime s'élevait toujours à 70 millions de berries.

_Et ils ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend, susurra-t-il avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Ses hommes se regardèrent, hochant la tête. Leur capitaine était vraiment génial, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il valait quand même bien plus que 70 millions. Eux, ils l'avaient vraiment vu à l'œuvre, et ils en frissonnaient encore parfois, la nuit.  
Sans compter les rires déments qui sortaient du labo de temps à autres, mais ce que Trafalgar Law faisait dans son laboratoire, personne n'avait envie de le voir.  
Sur un signe de main, tous les quatre se mirent en route, Bepo et le capitaine en avant, suivis par les deux hommes qui semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul bar visible à leurs yeux, et Law poussa la porte.

_Bonjour la compagnie !

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur ce jeune homme un peu bruyant et lui rendirent son salut, avant de retourner à leurs occupations.  
Trafalgar fronça les sourcils. On ne l'avait pas reconnu ou quoi ? Eh, ho, y'avait tout de même son affiche placardée à même pas dix mètres ! Ils se fichaient de lui ? Voyant que rien ne semblait perturber l'ambiance bon enfant de l'endroit, même pas son début de caprice, il grommela une injure et soupira d'agacement. Il regarda alentour : le décor était sympathique, les gens ne semblaient pas faire d'histoires, la nourriture sentait bon. Et plus que tout, il n'avait pas envie de se battre par une telle chaleur. Sur un signe de sa main, les deux zigotos qui le suivait partirent s'asseoir au bar, prêts à dépenser leurs berries dans de fastueux cocktails (et ils furent déçus, la tenancière ne connaissant que les alcools simples, et pas de mélanges). Bepo seul ne le quitta pas.  
Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la grande pièce, depuis lequel Trafalgar pouvait voir tout ce qu'il voulait, mais absolument rien ne lui semblait anormal. Il y avait juste cette drôle d'impression, qui lui faisait sentir que quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Une serveuse vint alors leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient, et l'ours blanc commanda deux bières sous ses yeux étonnés. Elle était à peine repartie, laissant le capitaine avec un sourire goguenard, qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée et drapée dans un tissu blanc les approcha, verre à la main.

_Ça alors, c'est cool ! Un ours qui parle, ça c'est vraiment super cool ! C'est quoi votre nom m'sieur ?  
_Euh, Bepo, je m'appelle Bepo, répondit timidement l'ours.  
_Eh bien, bonjour Bepo. Capitaine Law.

La personne encapuchonnée inclina sa tête, moqueuse, et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque Trafalgar, sarcastique, demanda :

_Vous êtes bien étrange, Madame, Mister ?  
_Miss, répondit-elle en riant. Alors comme ça, vous avez un fruit du démon ?

Il soupira, trouvant cette jeune fille un peu trop curieuse à son goût… Mais trop tard, elle s'était déjà assise en tailleur, à même la table, et semblait le fixer intensément. Bepo se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Trafalgar remarqua que la main tenant le verre portait une légère cicatrice, qui traversait le poignet en diagonale, sur une petite partie de peau. S'il était bel et bien convaincu que c'était une fille, il ne savait tout de même rien d'elle, et une cicatrice révélait au mieux une fille des champs, au pire une tueuse entraînée. C'était peut-être une Marine, ou une chasseuse de primes. Il se détendit néanmoins, et lâcha posément :

_Une question pour une question. Le premier qui ne répond pas est un homme mort.  
_Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si la perspective de mourir ou de tuer ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne tiqua pas non plus sur le fait que le pirate ne la traitait pas comme la demoiselle qu'elle était. Alors, vous me répondez ? fit-elle.  
_Oui, j'ai le Ope Ope no Mi. Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
_Précisez, capitaine, je ne suis pas devin.  
_Personne à part vous ici ne semble m'avoir reconnu.  
_J'vous en prie, tutoyez-moi. Et tout le monde vous a reconnu, ne vous y trompez pas. Nous sommes juste pacifiques. Tant que vous ne causerez pas de troubles, vous et votre équipage ne serez pas considérés comme des hors-la-loi sur cette île. Mais au moindre faux pas, que ce soit de la violence, un vol, un viol, quoi que ce soit… Vous vous mettrez toute la ville à dos. Pardon, toute l'île. À moi donc. Hum… Vous êtes bien de North Blue ?  
_C'est exact.  
_Je vous plains, dit-elle dans un sourire, chose qui horripila Law. Il détestait la complaisance. C'est sûrement intenable, ici.  
_Mmm, en effet, merci. Et pourquoi une telle législation sur cette île ?  
_Eh bien, une partie de la population doit la vie à l'un des vôtres. Nous sommes redevables envers les pirates –enfin, tant que ceux-ci ne nous causent pas de tort.

Les sourcils de Law se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'y avait que très peu d'histoires comme celles-ci…La jeune fille rit de son expression, puis lui demanda, mesquine :

_Vous savez combien de temps met le log pose à charger, ici ?  
_Non. Combien ?  
_Un mois.

Le pirate agrandit les yeux, sonné. Un mois. Pendant lequel il devrait se retenir de voler, d'être le pirate qu'il était, et ce de toutes ses forces. Il gémit. Et comment retenir ses hommes ? Pas qu'ils lui donnaient beaucoup de soucis, au contraire, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Il eut une pensée pour Penguin et sa casquette bleue, qui, il le voyait du coin de l'œil, faisait déjà la cour à une jolie demoiselle.

_Allez, je vois que cette réponse vous a mis de mauvaise humeur, Mister Law. Et comme je suis gentille, je passe mon tour.  
_Pourquoi une si grande cape blanche ?  
_Pour éviter la chaleur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le blanc renvoie les rayons du soleil. Pourquoi ce bonnet ?  
_Parce que je l'aime bien. Qui es-tu ?

Il s'était repris désormais. La jeune fille fit tomber sa capuche, dévoilant des yeux bruns et bridés dans un visage pointu, une peau hâlée et de courts cheveux noirs méchés de bleu et de vert. Elle grimaça, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette question. Elle vit que Bepo regardait ses cheveux bizarrement et sourit, lui indiquant que c'était une expérience d'un ami qui avait un peu foiré, et que c'était là depuis ses 10 ans. Elle tendit la main au capitaine, qu'il serra, poli en toutes circonstances. Enfin, de façade du moins.

_Je m'appelle…

Sa présentation fut interrompue par une troupe de Marines qui fit irruption dans le bar en enfonçant la porte. Tous se retournèrent, surpris de cette intervention. Penguin et son ami, au bar, se focalisèrent sur leur capitaine, qui leur fit signe de rester calmes.  
Celui qui semblait être le meneur de l'opération, un lieutenant, scruta la salle, avant d'aviser la jeune fille qui serrait encore la main tatouée de Law dans la sienne.

_Miss Judith ! Ne sympathisez pas avec ce pirate.  
_Et pourquoi pas ? Il est très gentil, et il a un ours qui parle ! Law soupira devant tant de niaiserie.  
_Trafalgar Law, nouvelle prime de 105 millions de berries, annonça un soldat tenant un papier, à la droite du lieutenant. Vous êtes accusé de meurtres, massacres de population, vol sur l'organisation de la Marine et autres méfaits. Vous êtes sous état d'arrestation, vous et votre équipage !  
_Je n'ai encore rien fait sur cette île.  
_Mais vous en avez fait que trop sur d'autres îles. Vous êtes un rookie bien trop prometteur pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille, peu importe ce que dit la loi de cette île. Il y a des fois où nous devons faire abstraction des idéaux des civils !

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'assistance, les habitants regardant les soldats avec un mélange de surprise, de dégoût et de colère. La tension montait de seconde en seconde, et le capitaine pirate s'apprêtait à utiliser son pouvoir quand un verre se brisa non loin de lui. Une voix claqua, furieuse :

_Vous n'avez pas encore dégagé ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous au juste ? La Marine n'a aucun droit sur des hommes non reconnus comme hors-la-loi d'après la législation de cette île !  
_Excusez-moi, Miss Judith, mais…  
_Taisez-vous ! J'ai réduit en bouillie plus de malfrats indignes du nom de 'pirates' que vous n'en avez jamais vu. Et cet homme –elle pointa Law du doigt, qui se sentit alors mal à l'aise, affiché ainsi- n'a encore rien fait !  
_Ici peut-être, mais…  
_J'en ai rien à branler des autres îles ! Elle marqua une pause. Enfin, j'ai rien à branler, rectifia-t-elle. Bref ! Tant qu'ici, il se tiendra tranquille, vous devrez nous passer sur le corps pour l'attraper. Sauf, évidemment, s'il fait une bêtise.

Et elle se plaça entre la troupe et l'accusé. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil alentour : chaque habitant avait sorti une arme, à feu ou pas, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler. Même la tenancière faisait tournoyer deux bouteilles, une dans chaque main. Le lieutenant déglutit.

_J'ai reçu des ordres, et en tant que civils, votre devoir est de…  
_Vous avez déjà vu le vrai côté de la Marine, du Gouvernement Mondial, monsieur le lieutenant ? Non, bien sûr, quelle idiote je suis. Vous venez d'East Blue. Vous n'êtes jamais allé plus loin que notre tranquille petite île. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! Alors, allez-vous-en.  
_Ceci est hors de question.  
_Vous êtes têtu, hein. Dommage. On n'en a rien à faire de la soi-disant Justice de la Marine. Allez vous faire voir, lieutenant.  
_Très bien. À l'attaque, et ne blessez pas les civils !  
_Mauvaise idée, mon cher.

Et les forces de l'ordre se jetèrent sur eux.

* * *

.

* * *

Fiiiiiiin du chap' 8, désolée les enfants, de couper ici ! *grand sourire qui tient plus du sadisme qu'autre chose* Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas review et questions débiles dedans, ou par mp ! ~


	9. You're in the crew now !

**A/N :** Et voici la suite du flash-back ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Je suis désolée, mais toujours pas de référence ~

_Disclaimer :_ C'est à Oda, sauf les OCs qui apparaissent ici et là…

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ Rien de neuf à l'horizon, matelots !

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

Les Marines se précipitèrent sur les pirates et la jeune fille, qui se débrouillait très bien toute seule, d'après ce que pouvait en juger Law. Elle tourbillonnait, assommant les assaillants ou les empêchant de se battre d'un bon coup de pied dans le plexus. Le médecin vit bien qu'elle évitait de toucher des organes vitaux, même lorsqu'elle fut obligée de se battre avec deux lames courtes, sorties de sa grande cape, dont elle se débarrassa juste après. Une juste, se dit-il. De celles qui ne se permettent pas de tuer des gens sans raison, tout son contraire.  
Il hurla un « Repliez-vous ! » à ses hommes, qui ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et filèrent à l'extérieur, les soldats à leurs trousses.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment vers où il se dirigeait, mais peu importait, le tout était de se tirer d'affaire. Ils coururent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'avoir le port en vue, enfin !... Sauf que son cher sous-marin était envahi par les forces armées. Il jura et essaya de faire demi-tour, ses nakamas à ses côtés, mais leurs poursuivants leur fonçaient dessus. Un bruit de course dans les hauteurs lui fit lever la tête, et il reconnu le visage brun et souriant qui apparut sur le toit.

_Hey, capitaine ! Comme on se retrouve !

Argh ! Cette Judith était encore là, quel pot de colle ! Elle leur fit signe de monter par l'échelle qui était installée, et quelques instants plus tard, les quatre pirates étaient à ses côtés, carrément gênés de devoir la vie à une civile, un peu frappée qui plus est. D'un mouvement de bras, elle remonta l'échelle avant que la troupe n'atteigne leur hauteur et fut invectivée par les soldats qui arrêtèrent quelques instants de tirer sur les pirates, de peur de blesser la jeune fille.

_Cessez d'aider ces hors-la-loi, mademoiselle ! Ceci est un ordre, et si vous n'y obéissez pas, vous serez considérée vous aussi comme telle !  
_Vous m'empêchez de me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, et pour quoi je me suis toujours battue ! Je préfère encore être une criminelle que d'être embrigadée par une 'Justice' qui n'en est pas !  
_Comment osez-vous ?  
_J'en sais rien… en parlant, peut-être ? se moqua-t-elle. Le lieutenant tremblait de rage.  
_En joue, soldats !  
_Euh… Les gars, courez, cru-t-elle bon d'indiquer.

Elle prit la tête de leur petit groupe, les guidant sur les toitures. D'un commun accord, l'équipage avait décidé de lui accorder leur confiance, même s'il ne savaient pas trop pourquoi. Law aurait largement préféré tuer tous ces idiots qui osaient briser les idéaux et les convictions de centaines de personnes ainsi. Judith, de son prénom, n'avait pas récupéré sa cape, mais habituée aux hautes températures, ne semblait pas se formaliser de la chaleur. Les pirates, au contraire, suaient à grosses gouttes, ce qui n'était pas très plaisant aux yeux de la jeune fille.

_Hm. Vous feriez mieux d'enlever vos uniformes, indiqua-t-elle à Penguin et son camarade. Et vous aussi, monsieur Bepo.  
_On n'enlèvera pas nos uniformes ! Ils sont le reflet de notre attachement à notre équipage !  
_Eheheh, j'vous aime bien… Vous êtes prêts pour un sprint, alors ?  
_Shachi, enlevons nos uniformes.  
_Pas question ! On n'a rien en-dessous, se serait très impoli pour la demoiselle !  
_Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, gardez-les, surtout ! s'exclama la jeune fille, horrifiée. Et puis, Capitaine, enlevez votre bonnet, vous devez vraiment avoir chaud avec un truc pareil sur la tête.  
_Jamais. Pourquoi je sens une majuscule à 'capitaine' ?  
_Bah, je vous dois le respect.  
_Euh, c'est plutôt nous, je m'en excuse…  
_De quoi parles-tu, Miss Judith ?  
_Maintenant que je suis de votre équipage, vous pouvez m'appeler Jude vous savez.  
_STOP !

Tous cinq pilèrent net sur le toit blanc et lisse du bâtiment sur lequel ils venaient de sauter, obéissant à Law qui venait de crier.  
Celui-ci tapa nerveusement du pied, s'essuyant le front et fixant Judith par-dessous le rebord de son bonnet. Les trois autres regardaient la jeune fille qui venait de s'incruster, qui elle observait Law en chien de faïence.

_Tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipage, jeune fille.  
_Ben si les Marines ils l'ont dit.  
_Ils ont dit que tu serais considérée comme une hors-la-loi, tête de nœud ! Pas comme faisant partie intégrante de mon équipage.  
_Vous allez pas laisser une pauvre fille comme moi toute seule, quand même ! J'vous ai défendus en plus ! Bepo hocha la tête, foudroyé sur place dans les secondes qui suivirent par le regard de son capitaine.

_Oui, mais une femme porte malheur à bord, expliqua Penguin d'un air docte.  
_Ne parle pas de superstitions débiles, souffla Shachi. En plus tu serais bien content.  
_Tu sais te battre ?  
_Genre, j'ai pas l'impression de m'être faite faire prisonnière, là en fait.  
_Tu sais naviguer ?  
_Ouais, à peu près. Mais j'vous signale que vous avez plus de bateau et que votre log pose n'est pas chargé.  
_Elle a raison, Capitaine, on est vraiment mal, là.  
_Vous savez, s'ils vous savent en cavale, ils vont vite mettre tous les effectifs à vos trousses, la base est très petite ici. Dans une heure maximum, ils auront déserté votre petit bateau.  
_C'est un sous-marin, et il n'est PAS petit.  
_On dirait que vous avez quelque chose à compenser, Capitaine.  
_Faites-la taire ou je la dépèce !  
_Z'avez pas intérêt.  
_Ah oui et puis-je savoir pourquoi mademoiselle Jude semble siiiiii confiante ?  
_Moi j'ai un eternal pose.

Law se tut. Il n'avait plus rien à répliquer, mais alors plus rien du tout. La jeune fille ricana, et sortit l'objet de sa poche, et le fit tournoyer dangereusement sur son index. Elle ajouta qu'elle savait préparer la mousse au chocolat, et, voyant les yeux de son presque-Capitaine-il-ne-manque-plus-qu'à-le-convaincre s'allumer, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

_Je me ferais aussi petite qu'une souris et ne vous dérangerais pas… Et puis sérieusement, votre surnom est trop cool.  
_Très bien, Judi…Jude, déclara Law, en se disant que décidément, cette gamine avait de bien mauvais motifs pour devenir pirate.  
_Bienvenue dans l'équipage ! cria Bepo, tout réjoui de connaître un nouveau visage.  
_Tu peux nous faire de la mousse dès ce soir ? demanda Shachi.  
_Je peux te mater sous la douche ? fit simplement Penguin.

L'insolent se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de son meilleur ami, qui voyait ses chances de manger du dessert s'envoler. Law sourit, même s'il ne la sentait pas terrible, cette histoire de Jude sur son navire. Une balle lui frôla la tête, et tous crapahutèrent à sa suite, sous les directives de la nouvelle venue.

Le soir même, l'équipage des Heart Pirates quittait l'île de Strapontia, faisant des pieds-de-nez aux défendeurs de la Justice.

* * *

Assis dans la cuisine, Law sourit à ces souvenirs, qu'il ressassait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait récupéré Jude juste avant le déjeuner. Il se mit en tête de questionner la jeune femme sur l'étrange loi de son île natale. Accaparé par le danger, l'aventure, les pitreries de la jeune fille et le voyage, il avait complètement oublié ce détail.  
On ouvrit la porte en grand, très brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

x.x.x

_Capitaine, Capitaine ! Je suis réveillée !  
_J'ai cru entendre oui.  
_Ahah. Très drôle.  
_Qui a dit que ça devait l'être ? Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
_J'ai faim.

Trafalgar soupire devant mes yeux larmoyants qui le supplient de nourrir leur propriétaire. En l'occurrence, moi.  
Il se passe une main dans les cheveux en me faisant signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, bien évidemment, sur les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du frigo. Mon ventre grogne, indépendamment de ma volonté. Je le vois qui se marre, cet insensible, ce pirate cruel, cet être machiavélique et sanguinaire et…  
Pouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.  
Faim.

_Law, je t'aime, tu es mon sauveur !  
_Tutoiement ! Dis donc, c'est pas la gueule de bois qui t'assommes, toi.  
_Épouses-moi, mon cœur !  
_Raaaah, tais-toi et bouffe !  
_Han oui, poulet !

Et en tant que bonne pirate de mon état, je me mets à bâfrer, bâfrer, et, euh… bâfrer. Non mais même avant d'être pirate je mangeais n'importe comment, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré depuis. La nourriture est meilleure que d'habitude. J'aperçois un cuisinier qui me salue du chef. Cool, des nouveaux gars. Et depuis le temps qu'on avait besoin d'un vrai cuisinier… Le Capitaine me regarde avec un air satisfait sur le visage te me demande :

_Tu m'expliques cette loi étrange sur l'île où tu t'es engagée ?  
_Une question pour une question. Le premier qui ne répond pas est un homme mort.  
_Très bien, répond-il en souriant.  
_Il y a une quarantaine d'années, notre île, quoique très éloignée de la Red Line et de l'île des hommes-poissons, vivait en harmonie avec ces derniers. Malheureusement, vous le savez Capitaine, très peu d'humains tolèrent les hommes-poissons, et le Gouvernement Mondial vint pour les éliminer. Or la plupart des habitants ont voulu les protéger, car ils étaient devenus des amis. Les trois quarts de la population… A été conduite à Marie-Joa.  
_Et toi, dans tout ça ?  
_Hmm, ça fait deux, Capitaine. Très bien, je capitule devant son air de frigidaire. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, juste des convictions que m'ont transmises mes parents.

J'ai répondu un peu sèchement, comme je le fais rarement. Cette conversation me met mal à l'aise. Je sens les yeux gris me scruter avec suspicion et s'attarder sur mes poignets et mon cou. Le Capitaine pose fermement ses mains à plat sur la table et dit d'une voix dure :

_Montre-moi ton dos.  
_Non.  
_C'est un ordre, Jude.  
_Que je conteste.  
_Je suis ton Capitaine.  
_J'ai dit, non !  
_Écoutes, Jude… tu peux nous en parler, tu sais. On a beau être des pirates, on n'en est pas moins tes amis.  
_Parler de quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien à dire.

Je sors de la cuisine sous les yeux médusé du nouveau que je remercie pour le repas, un pilon à la main. Et me heurte violemment la tête contre l'imposante carrure de Jean-Bart. Il est bien sympa, mais là je suis pas d'humeur et le foudroie du regard.  
Putain, il m'a fait une bosse ce con ! Je la masse avec précaution, c'est que ça fait mal, non mais ho ! Si je ne suis pas la princesse au petit pois, ya pas non plus écrit « j'ai mangé le fruit de la régénération, frappez-moi ! » sur mon crâne, je rêve ! Attendez…  
…MON POULET ! Je me suis massé la tête avec du POULET !  
C'est pas que, mais ça fait du bien. Je dédie un nouveau regard frigide à Jeannot et le dépasse, direction ma cabine et un petit temps de réflexion.  
Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, OUI ça m'arrive de réfléchir !

_Jean-Bart, attrape-la, de suite.

Et merde.  
Pourquoi moi ? Je vous le demande. Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient –par hasard- pour ma petite personne, Jean-Bart le lèche-bottes m'a immobilisée au sol alors tant qu'à faire, autant philosopher.  
J'ai toujours été gentille. Le seul truc de mal que j'aie jamais ait, c'est de rejoindre cet équipages de malades –et je ne m'en plains pas. Enfin, « mal » dans l'esprit d'un simple civil. Moi je suis vraiment contente d'être là, je m'amuse bien. Parce que sinon, j'aurais fini tavernière comme maman, et sérieusement, pour l'avoir vue exercer, ça avait pas l'air fun. Mais alors, pas du tout. Ou ptet comptable comme papa.  
Ahah, la vanne. Vous m'imaginez en comptable, vous ? Ouais, comme vous dites, « trop pas du tout ! ». Avec des lunettes, et tout le tralala de la fille sérieuse, l'attaché-case, la jupe plissée…  
Je devrais peut-être essayer de mettre une jupe, Penguin me laissera-t-il enfin en paix si je dévoile un peu mes jambes ? C'est une idée à creuser. Enfin, à moins qu'il ne me fasse encore plus chier. Ce qui est légèrement plus probable.  
Une main calleuse remonta brusquement mon t-shirt dans mon dos. Un tremblement, puis plus rien.

_Bah alors quoi ?  
_Jude ton… ton dos…

* * *

.

* * *

Ahahah, je sais que je suis cruelle de couper à ce moment précis ! C'est salaud, hein ? Allez, moi aussi je vous aime o/ Salud, et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Ou de l'utilité d'un Capitaine

**A/N :** 10ème chapitre. Je crois que vous allez me tuer pour le coup de la semaine dernière. Couper à un moment pareil…Je m'excuse ! La référence de ce chapitre-ci est une référence à un humoriste que j'aime bien, et qui a pas mal de succès donc je pense que vous pourrez trouver assez facilement… Et n'hésitez pas à donner des réponses, si elles sont fausses c'est pas grave ! Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs, tous les metteurs en alertes et en favoris, et surtout tous les reviewers... JE VOUS KIFFE GRAVE A MORT ! 8DDD -pète son plomb-  
Ah et Shani, j'ai une idée pour ton OS. Et c'est bien parce que ça m'arrange... :D Tu auras ton lemon het après la rentrée si tout va bien :3

_Disclaimer :_ M'sieur Oda, je vous dois plein de trucs. Sauf Jude et les petits rôles qui apparaissent et repartent. Merci à Maï -je t'aiiiiimeuuuuh XD- pour le jeu du regard anonyme o/

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ Bon, vous aviez deviné hein ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant ! Bon… Oui c'est bien un fond de Kidd/Killer. C'est que je les adore ces deux-là.

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

_Quoi, mon dos ?  
_Tu n'étais pas une esclave ?  
_Moi ? Non pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire ça ?

Je me retourne et m'assois face à lui, qui est accroupi à ma gauche. Jean-Bart s'éclipse discrètement, conscient de la bourde. Law se passe une main sur le visage et puis il se masse les tempes, l'air exaspéré mais soulagé.

_Ça va, Capitaine ?  
_Oui, oui. T'inquiète. C'est mon rôle, ça, de m'inquiéter pour vous tous.  
_C'est débile comme règle.

Il sourit, et me tire sa langue percée d'une bille de fer, avant de regarder vers le large, sans bouger. Il semble gêné. Je soupire, avant de l'attirer dans un simple câlin.

_Jude, qu'est-ce que tu…  
_Responsabilité de l'équipage. Merci d'vous inquiéter.  
_Pas de quoi. Je suis content de savoir que tu n'as rien.  
_Eh, vous êtes chirurgien, pas psy ! Cantonnez-vous à votre savoir !

Il rit doucement, tout comme moi.

* * *

Penguin criait. Depuis le pont, Trafalgar ne comprenait rien à la dispute des deux compères, mais apparemment Shachi se faisait copieusement engueuler. Une porte claqua -mot bien faible- et une furie à casquette et pompon surgit à l'air libre, ruminant ce qui semblait être de très très noires pensées.  
Ou une idée de meurtre, au choix. Le capitaine soupira et se dirigea vers le garçon.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il e passe, Penguin ?  
_Ilest con, mais il est con !  
_Ah?  
_On ne peut pas parler de filles sans qu'il se braque.  
_Ce n'est que ça ?  
_Tu me connais bien mal Capitaine.  
_Je vois. T'as essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez et il a pas voulu. Tu es trop curieux mon bon Penguin.  
_Sauf que si j'en crois mon flair -ne ris pas Capitaine !- il a des vues sur quelqu'un.

Law redevient soudain sérieux.  
C'est pas parce qu'on est un capitaine pirate-chirurgien sadique avec une tête de zombie fraîchement déterré que l'on n'aime pas les potins. Ne mélangeons pas tout s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Je sautille d'un pas joyeux le long des couloirs, en suivant docilement le plan que m'a tracé Bepo sur une feuille de papier. Le Capitaine a maugréé qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'on me le tatoue, étant donné que j'avais de la place sur les bras, mais vous imaginez bien que je n'ai pas voulu. En tout cas c'est bon, dès demain je reprends du service, on –enfin, comprendre, le Capitaine- m'a donné une mission de repérage sur la petite île qu'on vient d'accoster. Dès demain soir, au bar la Judith ! Je dois vérifier s'il n'y a pas du menu fretin qui se balade par là. C'est pour le plan du Capitaine.  
Là en fait je retourne le voir parce qu'il a oublié de préciser si je devais regarder au-dessus ou en-dessous d'une certaine prime, ou même dans une barrette. Ah ça y est, je suis arrivée, selon le plan. Je lève la tête pour détacher mon regard de la feuille de papier et me reconnecter à la réalité, faisant alors face à un panneau de bois.  
Ouais, dans votre langage de barbares, ça s'appelle une porte, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai du vocabulaire, moi. Un cri s'échappe de la cabine, et je saisis « …possible, Capitaine ! C'est trop dangereux, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose et que…» Je décide de toquer, le silence se fait et la voix du Capitaine dit alors « Entrez ! ». J'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_Ah, Judith, te voilà. Justement, on parlait de ta mission, avec Shachi.  
_Oh, je vois. Je voulais savoir… Je dois regarder à une prime spécifique ?  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là de toute façon, je t'accompagne, annonce-t-il alors que Shachi ouvre des yeux ronds. Je te brieferais sur le chemin !  
_Très bien, c'est d'accord ! Bonne nuit, tous les deux !

Ils me souhaitent la même chose et je m'en vais, ruminant le fait que le Capitaine m'accompagne. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, parce que Shachi était dans le coup aussi. C'est bien la première fois depuis des mois que le Capitaine préfère m'accompagner lors d'une petite mission comme celle-ci.  
Bah… On verra bien.

* * *

Sixième regard anonyme en moins de dix minutes ! Mouahahahahaha, je suis ZE boss ! Ça doit être parce que je suis une bombe.  
Ou alors c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de croiser et décroiser mes jambes. Alors que je suis en jupe.  
Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si je suis hyperactive, en jupe qui plus est –saloperie de second d'ours blanc à la con !- et incognito dans un bar !  
Septième regard anonyme, youhouuuuuu ! Hein, quoi ? Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un regard anonyme ?  
…Bon, je vous explique :  
Vous êtes dans un endroit où y'a pas mal de monde (un bar, une rue commerçante, etc…) et BIM ! Vous voyez un beau gosse. Ou une belle gosse, hein, ça dépend. Si vous réussissez à accrocher son regard plus de 3 secondes, vous gagnez un point. Plus de 5 secondes, 3 points.  
Aaaah, mais c'est qu'ils sont chauds comme Akainu, ici ! Huitième en douze minutes, et… ouais, trois points ! Mmmm, voyons voir…  
Vous savez qu'il y a un risque tout de même. Si vous êtes dans un endroit clôt, ben ya certains moches qui sont pas très contents d'être ignorés et qui viennent vous voir en personne. Je dis ça parce que y'en a un qui s'approche, avec un sourire que je qualifierais de lubrique. Oui Shachi vient de m'apprendre ce mot et non je ne ressors pas ma science. Il me demande ce que je bois. Enfin pas Shachi, qui n'est pas là, mais le mec qui vient de s'approcher.

_Un chocolat chaud ! je réponds, ce qui est véridique.  
_Ah…euh… il balbutie, l'air de tomber des nues. Et il est bon ?  
_Oh oui ! Vous savez, j'ai un très bon ami qui dit que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque.  
_Par 'très bon ami', tu ne sous-entends pas 'petit ami', j'espère ? Sinon…  
_Hum, pas du tout, je dis en le regardant faire craquer ses poings. Il est juste médecin.  
_Je vois, fait le gros balourd.

Oui parce que je me fais draguer par un gros en plus. Qui pue l'alcool. Je suis sûre qu'il est marié mais que sa femme ne…  
Stop ! Non, je ne psychanalyserais pas les gens, pas ce soir ! Je me désintéresse de lui pour continuer d'observer la salle. Après une poignée de secondes, je récolte un nouveau regard anonyme. Je glousse en sirotant une gorgée de chocolat, avant de sentir une prise se raffermir sur ma hanche.  
Et merde, putain la conne.  
Le gros dégeu s'était assis à côté de moi, et s'était imaginé des choses. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un éclair de fer qui se dessine dans un coin de la salle. Je pousse un profond soupir en reposant ma tasse un peu brutalement.

_Vous savez, je n'insinuais vraiment pas 'petit ami'. Par contre, 'sur-protecteur' et 'possessif', ça oui. Et puis 'violent', 'dangereux' et 'pirate', aussi.

Il se crispe et se lève précipitamment. Le Capitaine, une perruque blonde sur la tête et des lentilles marron, s'approche et s'assoit en face de moi pour me faire la morale :

_Arrête de draguer, Jude !  
_Quoi ? Vous êtes jaloux peut-être ?  
_Non ! Pas du tout. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être.  
_Qui ça ?  
_Devine toute seule, Miss-je-peux-me-débrouiller-seule.  
_Mais Capi…  
_Ah mais tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer, il chuchote précipitamment. Allez viens, on sort d'ici, ça pue.

Je le suis en rigolant, payant ma boisson en déposant quelques berries sur la table. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et raconte des blagues –le tout, c'est de passer inaperçus, je suis bien clair ?- auxquelles je ris avec conviction.  
Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez combien c'est galère. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il est pas très inventif, voire pas du tout même, alors là il est une véritable catastrophe. Je vous promets, c'est un cas social de la rigolade, ce mec. On va devoir lui trouver quelqu'un d'aussi glacial que lui, même si je doute que ça existe. Enfin, tout est possible sur Grand Line, hein. On est pas à ça près, on a un ours polaire parlant comme second, et un cuisinier dont le deuxième prénom est Myrtille.  
Alors hein. Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait être surpris.  
…Il est pas sérieux ? Nan mais la blague du pingouin qui respire par le cul, quoi. En plus moi, comme une conne, au lieu de me représenter un pingouin tout con sur sa banquise, j'imagine Penguin. Non mais je vous demande un peu. On n'a pas idée de ressortir une blague aussi ratée que ça au niveau blague de merde.  
Je ris quand même, la menace du tangram planant encore au-dessus de ma tête, et comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai des projets d'avenir autres que de finir dans un bocal. Si possible.  
Nous sortons paisiblement de l'établissement pour continuer notre petit manège de bons amis un peu bourrés. C'est une petite ville très tranquille par ici. La base de la Marine se situe à l'autre bout de l'île, ce qui fait que nous sommes plutôt relâchés. Soudain, un « Hé ! » retentit dans notre dos. Et fuckinel, c'est le gros de tout à l'heure.

_Alors c'est lui ton ami ?  
_Oui c'est lui, je réponds, un peu lasse.  
_Et tu dis qu'il est pirate ? Il est plus taillé pour la danse classique non ?  
_Mais ça va les questions ? Oui je suis pirate, oui ma tête est mise à prix, oui je suis incognito et déguisé et devine quoi : mon passe-temps favori, c'est la dissection, lâche-t-il d'un ton froid. Et il ajoute après une courte pause : La dissection humaine.

Le gros semble perplexe mais fini par s'enfuir après que le Capitaine ait gesticulé comme un macaque en chantant « C'est nous les méchants, les méchants, les méchants ! ». Je crois que c'est surtout sa tête de taré au sourire de psychopathe malsain, torturé, torturant et surtout complètement taré –je l'ai dit déjà ou pas ? sais plus…- qui vient de faire fuir notre emmerdeur de première.  
Wé.

_Merci Capitaiiiiiine ! ~  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te sauve d'un plan foireux dans le style « cul d'un soir » comme celui-ci, c'est compris ?

J'hoche gravement la tête. N'allez surtout pas vous imaginer que ce scénario s'est déjà produit plusieurs fois, nonononon, c'est pas du tout mon genre. Et puis d'ailleurs on est quittes, une fois je l'ai sauvé d'une bande de furies en manque. C'pas parce qu'on est une pu… une prostituée, soyons polis, et qu'on est jolie qu'on a un mec dans son lit tous les soirs. Loin de là. Vous savez, avec la jolie vague de piraterie dans laquelle je suis moi-même engagée, il y a beaucoup plus de pirates que de filles de joie. Penguin s'est plaint une fois qu'on lui a refusé l'entrée d'un établissement parce qu'il était plein pour la nuit.  
N'allez pas croire que j'écoute aux portes, on est très unis et on se raconte tous nos petits malheurs. C'est étonnant tout le vocabulaire de cul que j'ai appris depuis un certain temps.  
Oh, et puis je sais que de toute façon, si je suis dans un danger quelconque –de mort, de viol, de tout ce que vous voulez- le Capitaine vendra m'aider. Lui ou un des garçons, mais surtout lui.  
On a beau dire qu'il est le plus cruel des 'Supernovae', on n'a rien à craindre lorsque l'on est de son côté. Sauf de se faire tirer dessus par la Marine, j'ai déjà expérimenté merci. Mais je sais que le Capitaine fera tout en son pouvoir pour nous aider.  
C'est une sorte de super-héros moderne quoi. Il a pas l'air, mais il est toujours préoccupé par notre santé. Vous auriez du voir comment il s'est défoulé lorsqu'on a tous eu la grippe ! Et puis, soyez réalistes : vous croyez vraiment que l'on ferait un check-up complet TOUS les mois s'il ne nous y forçait pas ? Non, bien sûr que non. Personne n'aime faire ça voyons. C'est un super-héros, vous dis-je.  
À votre avis, si Trafalgar Law était un super-héros, il serait :

A- Superman  
B- Spiderman  
C- Ironman  
D- Hulk  
E- Le Père Noël ?

Très sérieusement, je pense qu'il serait plus 'Père Noël' : barbiche ! La barbiche veut tout dire. Ah et les piercings ! C'est un truc de rebelle ça. Et tout le monde sait que le Père Noël est un rebelle.  
C'est une histoire que j'ai entendue sur une île hivernale, dans un pub. Les gars disaient que le Père Noël s'était rebellé contre ses parents, qu'il avait eu plein de problèmes d'argent, d'alcool et de drogue –une sombre affaire incluant la mafia du coin, ouiouioui tout à fait mes amis, ensuite il avait terriblement mal tourné et il avait tué un homme. Le tribunal l'avait alors assigné aux pires travaux d'intérêt général existant au monde : être le gentil Papa Noël.  
Quelle horreur. Moi qui hais les enfants…  
Oui je déteste les bambins et leurs horribles babillages ! Oui je veux les découper en tranches et les bouffer tous crus ! Oui je veux les traumati…  
Ouhlà. Finalement, je ne suis pas sûre que deux semaines chez les Kidd Pirates, ce soit une bonne destination de vacances. Je suis devenue une sorte de zombie psychopathe avide de sang enfantin et de chair fraîche.  
Brrr…Eustass déteint trop sur Killer qui déteint trop sur moi.

_Jude ? Jude, on est arrivés ! C'est pas possible ce que tu peux avoir la tête dans les nuages. Allez, monte ! Moi je repars.  
_Où ça ?  
_À ton avis, patate ?  
_Maison close ? je tente avant qu'un nodachi ne me frôle le nez. Je décoooooonne, Capitaine.  
_T'as intérêt, oui !  
_Je sais bien que vous retournez au bar… Le barman était vraiment _trop_ sexy.

Il jure entre ses dents et commence à me traiter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables –une fois il m'a traitée de yaourt, sisi, véridique-, et ce à voix haute, en réveillant ainsi tout le quartier.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, soyez heureux petites brebis, je ne coupe pas à un super-moment cette fois-ci, soyez m'en reconnaissants… *évite les tomates et les œufs pourris qui lui arrivent à toute vitesse dans la gueule* Bon allez, moi je vous laisse hein ! Bye bye, à la semaine prochaine !


	11. NEWS

*****NEWS*****

Voilà, c'est moi Mumu. Comme l'indique la première ligne, c'est un petit news que je vous laisse là... Et qui ne sera pas forcément du goût de tout le monde.  
Je ne sais pas si vous suivez tous les scans. Pour ma part, oui, et je tiens absolument à suivre l'histoire originale (Jude mise de côté, ainsi que les pairings). Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais suite aux récents évènements, je vais devoir repenser une très grosse partie de l'histoire. Et comme je n'ai d'ordinateur que très peu souvent... Vous devrez attendre un bon moment. Je suis désolée.  
Aaaaargh, Oda-san ! Hein, quoi ? *voit les lecteurs qui la menacent avec des courgettes et des endives* Hm. Bon ben je vais y aller moi hein. Voilà voilà. A plus tard !


	12. Une conne se rebelle, que d'étincelles !

**A/N :** C'est l'heure du onzième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Cette fois-ci, Jude a décidé de se rebeller –même si c'est un peu foiré. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Pas de référence ici ! Merci à tous de suivre encore et toujours, je vous aime ! Oui même vous, lecteurs anonymes !  
Voyez vous, ce n'est pas tout à fait en pause, mais je prends mon temps pour peaufiner certains réglages... Un chapitre-bonus version comédie musicale, ça vous plairait ? Avis aux amateurs, ça devrait se faire sur des chansons de Disney -remastérisées bien évidemment. Et un bonus avec **Dahlia Noir** (courez lire sa fic!) devrait voir le jour... Mais pas avant la rentrée. Voilà voilà ! N'oubliez pas les questions débiles ! Je les aime moi !  
Je viens de voir. Tous ces pays ! Ca me donne le tournis... Ya plein de gens -enfin plein... BREF- de l'étranger qui ont cliqué au moins une fois sur ma fic ! Merci à tous ! _Thank you all !_ J'ai donc comme projet (bon ok ça me trotte dans la tête depuis le 6ème chap') de traduire tout ça en anglais. On verra bien !

_Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda. J'imagine pas les pairings sinon…

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ C'est que ça n'avance pas de ce côté-là… Enfin, si un peu. Et gardez à l'esprit que ce ne sera pas un LawXOC ~

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

_Je te déteste !  
_Tu crois que je t'ai acceptée ici par plaisir, peut-être ? Je rêve que l'on n'ait jamais débarqué sur cette maudite île, tu m'entends ? Qu'on ne t'ait jamais rencontrée !  
_Ah oui ? Eh bien, je te le dis en face, Trafalgar Law : tu n'es qu'un égoïste cradingue qui ne pense qu'à sa poire et à ses recherches ! Alors sois gentil, retournes admirer ton nombril dans une glace et étiqueter tes bocaux pour pouvoir les ranger par ordre alphabétique que je me ferais une joie de déranger et fiche-moi la paix intersidérale ! Dire que je te considérais comme une sorte de super-héros !

Tout le long de ma tirade, il a serré les poings, et sa peau est devenue encore plus blanche, surtout aux jointures. J'ai presque cru que ses tatouages allaient se trouer, en quelque sorte. Il tremblait de rage. Il en tremble toujours d'ailleurs, à moins que je tremble trop moi aussi pour pouvoir donner un avis subjectif, ce qui est fort possible.  
Je me retourne, claque violemment la porte de la salle de réunion dans laquelle nous étions tous réunis, cela va de soi, et marche à grands pas vers ma cabine, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à mon plan. Oui je suis toujours pas foutue de me repérer dans ce bâtiment de merde.  
Comme pour toutes les grosses disputes, je suis incapable de me souvenir du sujet de départ. À tous les coups, c'est un truc stupide au possible. C'est la première fois que je m'emporte autant envers le Capitaine : je l'ai tutoyé –il serait capable de me mettre en bocal juste pour ça- et j'ai employé son nom complet –il déteste son prénom, en même temps il y a de quoi pour un pirate.  
Je m'affale sur ma couette, ravie d'être arrivée à destination sans avoir fait un seul détour, et regarde le plafond quelques secondes, avant de me dire que nom de la culotte en dentelle de l'amiral Kizaru, c'est une urgence chocolat. D'un pas lourd, je vais ouvrir le placard de réserves que je me suis acheté il n'y a pas longtemps et regarde quel choix j'ai.  
… D'accord, donc sur la prochaine île, il faut que je fasse le plein de tablettes, c'est noté. Ou alors dès demain je dévalise les réserves de notre cuisinier. Je repars m'effondrer sur mon lit, sentant poindre les larmes, quand on toque à ma porte. Je soupire avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est bon, entre Shachi.  
_Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?  
_Tu es celui qui s'entend le mieux avec moi. Bepo est certainement en train de discuter avec le Capitaine, et les autres font des paris sur notre dos.  
_Tu n'aurais pas pris des cours par correspondance avec Hawkins, toi ?  
_Brrr, non ! Il me fout trop les chocottes ce type ! Non, non, je suis juste observatrice, enfin, c'est mon job depuis que je suis ici, donc bon… Et puis pour ce qui est des paris, ils le font quand même sous mon hublot.

Shachi rigole un bon coup, et tend l'oreille pour capter les bribes de conversation des autres crétins, avant que nous ayons un énorme fou rire qui relâche la tension. Il essuie les larmes de rire qui ont coulé sur ses joues et reprend un air sérieux.

_Tu sais, le Capitaine est très peiné de ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
_Arrêtes, Shachi, on sait tous les deux qu'il s'en fout.  
_Fais pas ta tête de mule, Jude ! Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que si tu t'excuses…  
_Et pourquoi pas lui d'abord ? Mon interlocuteur écarquille les yeux.  
_Alors là tu peux courir. Tu le connais pourtant : plus fier que lui, tu meurs.  
_Oui, eh bien je n'irais pas m'excuser moi non plus. Moi aussi j'ai ma fierté personnelle. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit quand même, c'est dégueulasse ! Ne jamais m'avoir connue ! Je lui en foutrais, moi, des connaissances ! Heureusement que j'étais là, oui ! Ou vous vous seriez fait prendre comme des bleus ! Et puis je tiens à cette vie moi. Je tiens à ce putain de sous-marin, à votre petit groupe de tarés, à mon aventure en tant que pirate je tiens au danger, à mon trésor, à vous tous !  
_Même au Capitaine ?  
_Malheureusement, oui, je déclare en riant. Tu sais que l'autre jour, il a cru que j'avais été une esclave ? Ça m'a fait tellement rire, après !  
_Il n'y a a pas de quoi, tu sais.  
_Oui, oui, peu importe. L'autre soir, au bar, il m'a dit que quelqu'un pouvait être jaloux si je draguais. Qui c'est, à ton avis ?  
_Il… il a vraiment dit ça ? demande Shachi avec incertitude, et semblant un peu gêné.  
_Oui ! C'est dingue pas vrai ?

Shachi est quelqu'un de très calme et timide, c'est pourquoi j'aime bien rester avec lui, ça me repose, autant de mon propre caractère que de celui des trois autres. Je m'entends vraiment très bien avec lui.  
Penguin, vous l'aurez remarqué, est très joyeux, toujours prêt à faire une ânerie, et pervers sur les bords (et pas que sur les bords... m'enfin, il est gentil quand même). Jean-Bart est très bourrin, mais je ne le connais pas encore très bien vous savez, et puis Bepo, c'est Bepo, quoi : un ours polaire qui parle. Original, gentil, serviable, discret et qui raconte merveilleusement bien les histoires d'horreur. Les nouveaux sont très turbulents, ils n'ont pas encore bien assimilé toutes les règles de vie à bord, mais ils sont très gentils. Et puis le Capitaine, n'en parlons pas s'il vous plaît. J'ai pas l'envie, là.  
Tout d'un coup, ma porte saute et découvre le Capitaine, alors que Shachi et moi faisions un 'je te tiens par la barbichette' pour savoir qui deux nous deux avait raison sur un sujet complètement débile et inutile, enfin pas tant que ça mais bon bref, à savoir le déni total ou imaginaire de Penguin. Mais bon le sujet de départ c'était ma porte quand même. Je lance un regard noir au brun à bonnet et dit glacialement :

_Ma porte.  
_C'est MON sous-marin, j'en fais ce que JE veux.

Mais quel gamin, je vous jure ! En plus il est pas à lui, ce sous-marin, il l'a volé. Bon c'est vrai que d'une certaine manière, on peut considérer que désormais il est à lui, mais bon je trouve pas ça très juste pour la personne qui avait payé ce magnifique engin. Elle doit bien se lamenter dans son coin cette personne. La pauvre. Mais revenons à notre discussion ô combien passionnante.  
… J'espère que vous avez noté l'ironie.

_Alors quoi ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'super héros' ?

Euh, oups. Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et profond (ben oui, jusqu'au cou quoi… bref). Glups.  
Ah je sais. Jouons la carte du je-m'en-foutisme, ça devrait coller.

_De toute façon je ne le pense plus alors.  
_Oui ça j'avais compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien sous-entendre par ces deux mots ?

Aaaaah le connard ! Il a apprit à utiliser ses neurones lui !  
Oui parce que vous voyez, c'est pas le tout d'en avoir, faut aussi savoir s'en servir. Mieux vaut en avoir dix qui fonctionnent que 3 milliards qui sont incapable de se mettre en route. Moi par exemple, je sais que j'en ai pas beaucoup et que j'ai du mal à les faire démarrer la plupart du temps. Le Capitaine ça semble être tout l'inverse de moi.  
Eh oui, que voulez-vous, dans la vie il y a deux camps : celui des chanceux, et celui des autres. Le tout c'est de savoir si l'on fait partie des autres (ou non). Enfin, tout ça ne va pas m'aider des masses. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Ah, ça ça m'a l'air pas mal.

_Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'un super-héros, c'est ça ?

Ok, à mon avis je l'ai vraiment énervé, là. Il donne son nodachi à Shachi et lui ordonne de sortir, lui demandant de déposer l'arme dans son bureau. Puis il s'avance dangereusement vers moi –sauf qu'il se prend les pieds dans le tapis. Avouez que ça casse un peu tout quand même. J'aurais bien ricané méchamment, mais au vu de la situation et de la tête qu'il tire, je préfère me retenir. Une envie, comme ça. Voyant que je suis prête à exploser de rire, il me dédie le plus glacial de tous les regards que j'aie jamais vus, ce qui a le don de me refroidir de suite. Je dis d'une petite voix :

_Désolée, c'est Penguin qui a dit que se serait très bien si jamais euh… Non en fait vous ne voulez pas savoir. Enfin c'est lui qui pensait que cet énorme tapis serait très bien à l'entrée.

Il secoue la tête, l'air désespéré, puis reprend contenance. Il avance jusqu'à mon lit, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se penche en avant pour mettre sa tête à la même hauteur que la mienne. J'ai reculé le plus loin possible, c'est-à-dire contre le mur et lui lance un regard qui se veut défiant. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça doit pas être très crédible.

_Excuse-toi.  
_Non.  
_Fais-le !  
_Vous d'abord.  
_Pas question ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est d'une importance capitale ?

Ah, je crois que lui il se souvient du sujet de départ de cette dispute. Bon, c'est clair et net, je n'avouerais jamais que je ne sais plus de quoi il parle. Voyons voir si cette méthode marche même sur lui. Froncer les sourcils et dire 'non', vraiment juste pour voir.  
...Bon ok, aussi pour l'emmerder.

_Non.  
_Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Jude !  
_Oui.

Il contient une exclamation de colère devant ma stupidité, se rapproche un peu plus et me prend par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier.

_C'est d'une importance capitale !  
_Oui, ça vous venez de le dire, merci j'avais compris.  
_Tais-toi, et promets-moi que si je tombe à l'eau, tu n'iras pas essayer de me repêcher comme une idiote, Jude ! Promets-le.

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Je m'en souviens, maintenant. Ben, c'est que j'ai plus trop envie d'aller le chercher, maintenant… En plus, l'eau est drôlement froide dans le coin. C'est donc avec un très grand naturel que je peux lui répondre : « Bah vous avez réussi, j'ai plus vraiment envie de vous repêcher maintenant. » Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne redeviennent aussi durs que de l'acier.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
_'Promis, je n'irais pas plonger dans cet océan de malheur pour tenter de vous sauver dans une tentative désespérée et dénuée de toute logique ou raisonnement'.  
_Tu es sûre ?

J'hoche la tête dans une affirmation de toute première qualité. Il me lâche alors pour s'en aller en évitant soigneusement le tapis de l'entrée de ma chambre. Ses épaules sont voûtées, et il a l'air bien triste comme ça. Je sens le remord m'assaillir et une boule de malaise s'installe dans ma gorge.

_Capitaine ?  
_Quoi ?  
_Venez ici.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux, comme si je lui tendais un piège. Je tapote le lit, à côté de moi, et il hausse les sourcils. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, pour finalement me lever et le prendre dans mes bras, vu que cet idiot du Nord –son cerveau a du geler en partie lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, vous ne croyez pas ?- est incapable de faire preuve de bons sentiments.

_Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.  
_Je m'excuse aussi, j'ai dit des choses horribles. J'irais pas vous chercher, mais c'est pas l'envie qui manquera.  
_Merci. Tu prends ton 'devoir de l'équipage' très à cœur non ?  
_Et tant mieux si ça vous emmerde.

* * *

Aaaaaaah, lumière ! Trop de lumière ! Qui a ouverts ces putains de volets ?!  
Rectification. Pourquoi ai-je ENCORE oublié de fermer ces volets ? La mémoire, ça ne s'arrange pas en vieillissant apparemment. Yeepee. Peut-être que je pourrais demander au Capitaine s'il pourrait concocter un truc pour booster les méninges ? C'est certainement réalisable. Enfin, vu ce que je connais à la médecine...  
Bon, vu que je suis réveillée, autant me lever et aller petit-déjeuner. J'enfile précipitamment mon uniforme, mes baskets, brosse un peu mes cheveux -même si ça ne sert strictement à rien en mer, vu les bourrasques qu'on se prend en pleine tronche- et sort de ma chambre avant de me demander pour la millionième fois _où est donc cette salope de cuisine_. Bah, je vais remonter, je me trouverais bien sur un pont à un moment donné et je pourrais donc demander mon chemin à une âme généreuse. Sur un repaire de pirate. Ahah, eh bien je suis mal partie...  
Après de nombreuses frasques et aventures plus inintéressantes et longues les unes que les autres, et que je ne vous conterais pas ici, je me retrouve ENFIN à l'air libre. Du coin de l'œil, j'avise un nouveau accoudé à la balustrade. Parfait.

_Bonjour, euh... Émile, je crois ?  
_Non, moi c'est son frère, Colin.  
_Ah, pardon alors, Colin, je ne suis pas très physionomiste... Tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin vers la cuisine je te prie ?

Toute en classe, en politesse et en gentillesse. Le Capitaine serait fier de moi. Colin me regarde pourtant avec des yeux ronds.

_Mais... Vous êtes pas une nouvelle vous !  
_Je te demande juste le chemin de la cuisine. S'il. Te. Plaît, je fais d'un ton menaçant.  
_Ben, prenez la porte qui est là, tournez directement à droite, descendez les escaliers en face de vous, ensuite tournez à gauche à la deuxième intersection, c'est au fond du couloir.  
_Merci ! Et la prochaine fois, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !

Quand je vous dis que ce sous-marin est horrible pour nos pauvres petites têtes. Je suis tombée sur un des aides-cuisiniers en plus, j'ai eu de la chance. Après avoir suivi scrupuleusement ses instructions -et m'être ramassée comme une conne dans les escaliers-, je pousse enfin la porte de notre mini-réfectoire (qui fait bien 100m2, mégalomanie et adoration des batailles de purée oblige) (NON ce n'est pas moi qui commence toujours les batailles!) (c'est Penguin d'abord.) (il dit que c'est sexy.) (ouais, ou pas.) (BREF !).

_Tiens ? Jude qui se lève tôt ?  
_Ahahah, très drôle, arrêtez de faire les pitres j'ai juste oublié de fermer mes volets...  
_Ce sont des rideaux Jude.  
_C'pareil, faites pas chier Capitaine...

Je vous présente le groupe des lèves-tôt : le Capitaine, Shachi et Penguin (tant que c'est pas samedi, dimanche, jour férié ou qu'ils n'ont pas prit une grosse cuite la nuit précédente), Kôri, et Émile. Mais bon les deux derniers ils sont un peu obligés.  
Si vous vous souvenez, ou peut-être pas, Kôri c'est notre chef. Qui m'avait donné du poulet avec le quel je m'étais frotté la tête et... Euh oui pardon je m'égare. Et donc si vous suivez, Émile c'est le frère de Colin. Ils aident Kôri.

_Ya quoi à mangeeeeeeeeeer ?  
_Sale goinfre.  
_Psychopathe au scalpel.  
_Mollusque.  
_Papa Noël.  
_...M-ma-mais...  
_Ahah.  
_Tiens, Jude. Je te laisse le privilège d'ouvrir la dernière boîte de **Pirate's crispies**...

Et là c'est la folie. Non parce que en fait on n'en a pratiquement jamais, des céréales, et en plus, les **Pirate's**, c'est les meilleures. Sans compter que. C'est la boîte de la dernière série (on l'a tous repérée avec son joli emballage bleu dur et argent), et devinez c'est quoi le cadeau ?  
OUI MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS. Une balle en mousse. Onze à collectionner.  
Le chiffre ne vous dit rien ?  
Sisi. C'est ça.  
UNE BALLE EN MOUSSE A L'EFFIGIE D'UN DES ONZE SUPERNOVÆ. La vie n'est-elle pas superbement faite ?  
Bref, c'est la folie parce que Penguin et Shachi se sont jetés sur moi en hurlant des "fausse sœur" "rends-moi MA boîte" "connasse" "salope" "avoues t'as couché pour avoir la boîte" et autres gentillesses. Je ne les aimerais jamais assez je crois.  
A la suite d'une lutte acharnée -comprendre, quelques poignées de cheveux en moins pour moi, deux lèvres sanguinolentes, une douzaine d'hématomes et un Capitaine stoïque- j'écrabouille la tête de Penguin par terre, et m'assois sur le promontoire que réalisent les deux autres. Place de choix.

_Capitaine, ça serait chouette si c'était un balle avec votre tête dessus non ?  
_QUOI ? il fait en s'étouffant. Je...Je... C'est pas la série des Capitaines Corsaires ?

Il doit être nul en rangement lui. Ça c'était les boîtes rouges et framboises.

_Baaaah, non. Là c'est la séries des Supernovæ.

Je déchire l'emballage sous les protestations de Kôri -"Jude si tu le déchire on pourra pas le ranger correctement!"- et farfouille avidement à la recherche du jouet.  
Bon oui au passage je m'enfile quelques céréales mais ça on s'en fout. Parce que. Voilà.

_Oh ben zut. C'est une balle à l'effigie de Drake-san. On n'a vraiment pas de bol...  
_Tu ne l'aime pas ? Très bien alors je la garde.

Je regarde avec horreur une main m'arracher mon joujou, un sourire crâne me faire face et une langue piercée se tirer. SALAUD ! Je vais me venger. Et ma vengeance sera terrriiiible ! Mouahahahahahahaha !

_LE CAPITAINE IL EST AMOUREUX !

Je crois que vu sa tronche, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. A bon entendeur, salut. Et rendez-vous dans l'autre monde, si j'ai pas de chance.

* * *

Ok, je crois qu'on va tous être d'accord pour dire que je suis la pire des connes. J'aurais jamais du promettre un truc pareil.  
Parce que là, on est un peu cernés par la Marine, qui nous mitraille comme si on était des bestiaux qui refusaient de se diriger vers l'abattoir. Et que le Capitaine vient de tomber à l'eau et coule inexorablement vers les profondeurs.

* * *

.

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin du chapitre 11 les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher (ou pas, je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous lirez ceci). Vous m'en voulez de couper à nouveau là où il fallait pas hein ? Pardooooooooooooooooon ~ Jetez moi des pierres dans les reviews si ça vous fait plaisir o/ Mais je vous préviens, Doflamingo est en garde partagée... Et réside pour le moment chez moi è.é Faites gaffe si vous ne voulez pas vous faire... *s'interrompt pour danser la zumba* QUICHE ! (oui c'est son surnom. ça lui va bien hein?) *s'arrête de danser* Merci. Bref. A la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N :** Le douzième chapitre est en route les amis ! C'est fou ce que ça avance vite, hein ? *évite les tomates* Bon, bon, sinon… Ah, oui, je vous fais un petit rappel : les Hearts sont au beau milieu d'une armada de Marines, et Law est tombé à l'eau… Voilà-voilà. Référence peut-être compliquée à trouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les Heart vont faire beaucoup, beaucoup la fête ces temps-ci...  
Merci à touuuuuuuus pour vos encouragements et votre soutient !

_Disclaimer :_ C'est tout à M'sieur Oda, sauf Jude.

_Rating :_ T

_Pairing :_ Mmmm. Rien de neuf sous le soleil de Raftel :D

_**Place à l'histoire !**_

* * *

.

* * *

Les balles fusent dans tous les sens, je me suis déjà fait érafler la joue et le sous-marin a subit quelques dommages. Un boulet de canon passe au-dessus de nos têtes pour aller s'enfoncer dans l'eau, de l'autre coté du pont. D'un coup de pied, je renvoie une hache de combat qui avait été envoyée du haut d'un des bâtiments de guerre pour essayer de trancher en deux parties un des garçons. Les nouveaux, pas assez entraînés pour faire face à ces furies, sont restés à l'intérieur, attendant les ordres pour plonger et diriger les tirs de canon.  
Ok, c'est bon. J'ai beau avoir promis, moi j'y vais. Les promesses ne sont pas faites pour être tenues, de toute façon. Je commence à dézipper le haut de ma combinaison, quand je sens des bras puissants m'enserrer et donc m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je tourne la tête et aperçois les lunettes de Shachi, puis continue de gesticuler sans parvenir à me libérer. Je lui fout quand même quelques bons coups de coudes et réussis à lui faire finalement lâcher prise.

_Arrêtes, Jude, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_Je vais le chercher, tiens, tête de con !  
_On a tous promis de ne rien faire dans un cas comme celui-ci, Jude ! Il a du mettre un truc au point !  
_Lâche-moi, Shachi ! Lâche-moi j'te dis ou je te castre après cette histoire ! Et arrête d'essayer de me rhabiller !  
_C'est pas moi, c'est Penguin d'abord !  
_Penguin, arrête ça tout de suite !  
_Non, fait-il, étrangement sérieux. Bepo a dit qu'on devait t'empêcher de plonger coûte que coûte.

Je me stoppe dans ma lutte inégale contre les bras musclés de Shachi, qui après m'avoir attrapée par le poignet, m'enserre à nouveau. Il est où le nounours ? En temps normal, il m'aurait déjà assommée et mise aux fers, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Rien n'est plus précieux pour lui que les ordres de Law. Jean-Bart profite de mon accalmie pour m'attacher solidement les poignets. Ils n'ont apparemment rien remarqué sur l'absence de fourrure blanche.

_Les gars, où est passé Bepo ? … Hé, ho ! Répondez-moi !  
_Euh, eh ben… C'est que…

Shachi se rapproche dangereusement de la balustrade et regarde par-dessus bord anxieusement. Non… Quand même pas ?  
Je sautille difficilement jusqu'au bastingage –Penguin, ce traître, a eu le temps de m'attacher les chevilles- et me rattrape de justesse à la rambarde avec mes dents, histoire de ne pas tomber à l'eau à mon tour. Et enfin, je réussis à jeter un coup d'œil sur la mer qui nous entoure. L'eau est étrangement claire, et je vois nettement la tâche blanche qu'est Bepo nager vers celle, plus foncée et malingre, du Capitaine. Je me retourne vers les autres hurluberlus, me baissant juste à temps pour éviter un sabre lancé par un des Marines d'en face et m'aperçois que seul Shachi est encore à découvert sur le pont. Je lui demande sèchement :

_Vous déconnez, là ? Vous m'avez empêchée de plonger parce que Bepo y va ?  
_Jude, soit un peu compréhensive… Bepo est un ours. Il nage bien mieux que nous tous réunis, et en plus on est entouré par la Marine. Et bon Dieu, mets-toi à l'abri ! il me hurle alors que j'évite un boulet de justesse.  
_C'est pas une raison ! je crie en courant me mettre derrière un tonneau. On est toujours plus forts à deux ! Et…  
_Tais-toi maintenant ! gronde Shachi, me faisant taire de cette simple phrase. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de cette façon. On immerge, c'est plus sûr. Tu rentres, et pas de contestation, on va récupérer Bepo et le Capitaine.

Je le foudroie du regard, les larmes commençant à pointer. Il risque un sourire rassurant.

_On est tous inquiets, tu sais. Mais il faut obéir aux ordres. Allez, viens, fait-il en me rejoignant d'un bond derrière ma planque.  
_Merci de me remonter le moral, Shachi.  
_On rentre.  
_Ma mère m'a mise en garde contre les mecs qui voudraient me faire entrer chez eux.  
_C'est pas chez moi idiote. C'est chez nous tous.

Il m'agrippe par l'épaule et nous rentrons à l'intérieur bras dessus-bras dessous, avant que je ne m'excuse devant tout le monde. Nous nous enfonçons alors profondément dans l'eau à la recherche du Capitaine, secoués de toute part à cause des boulets de canons qui nous frôlent.

* * *

Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Se redressa un peu sur son lit, avant qu'une masse habillée de blanc ne le prenne dans ses bras. Il reconnut Jude à son absence de casquette.

_J…Jude ?  
_Crétin de Capitaine ! fut la seule réponse qu'il eut avant que la jeune fille n'appelle tout l'équipage.

* * *

Ahlàlà, on n'est pas passés loin cette fois-ci. Le Capitaine est resté trois jours dans les pommes, on a tous eu très peur. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, cet inconscient.  
Tout ça pour un fruit du démon, je vous jure.

_Déjà réveillé, Capitaine ?  
_...Il est 15h, Jude. Je vais faire mes exercices.

Oui, il s'entraîne à rester en apnée. Avec une bassine d'eau. Mon Dieu, ça me ferait presque pitié, si je ne savais pas qui il était… À mon avis, ça ne va pas lui servir à grand-chose. Il dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas nager qu'il ne peut pas faire de l'apnée pendant quelques minutes, histoire de sauver un minimum sa peau.  
Moi ? Pour l'instant, je vais bien : voyez, j'ai un ÉNORME verre de cocktail –non alcoolisé, ordre du Capitaine et donc du médecin- en main, que je sirote en prenant n bain de soleil. Pour une fois qu'on a émergé et que Bepo me fout la paix quand je veut bronzer –Alléluia Seigneur !-… Je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre la porte du four et qu'il a eu pour consigne de se reposer au frais pour le moment.  
Ça expliquerait e pourquoi du comment de l'absence de poil au-dessus de ses yeux, qui a la forme d'une barre horizontale.  
…Putain quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette mouet…  
Oh, une lettre. Et si j'en crois la magnifique –hideuse, en fait, mais ne le répétez pas- crête rouge qu'elle arbore sur son crâne, elle fait partie du système postal de Kidd.  
Sérieusement, vous croyez qu'il devrait passer chez le coiffeur un de ces quatre ? Ou AU MOINS se faire une teinture. Non parce que roux-presque-rouge, apparemment, c'est sa couleur naturelle. Je vous le dis, j'ai vérifié.  
… Nan, pas comme ça, bande de pervers ! J'lui ai arraché un tif et je l'ai étudié au microscope. Mais rouge quoi, c'est dingue ! Vous y croyez vous ?... Bon, je suis mal placée avec mes mèches vertes et bleues, mais ça c'est la faute à ce crétin de mon île natale qui a tenté une manipulation génétique partielle. Qui a parfaitement réussi, vous me direz. Mais il n'a pas été capable de revenir en arrière.  
Enfin, bref. J'ai des cheveux super-cool et transmutés. C'pas la classe ?  
…Ok, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule et ouvrons cette lettre. Oh, c'est de Killer. Oui, je regarde toujours la signature en premier. Fuck, je suis curieuse et je vous emmerde. Aloooors…

_Jude,_

_Eustass a utilisé ton cadeau l'autre hier soir. C'était génial –je sais que tu sauras EXACTEMENT ce que ça veut dire. Ça serait cool que l'on se revoie encore une dernière fois avant de se foutre sur la gueule dans le Nouveau Monde. Je propose une fête. À la prochaine,_

_Killer_

_PS : S'est Kidd. Je ne pensé jamais te dire sa, mé merci pour ton cadô._

…Ok, il faut absolument –je dis bien absolument- que Kidd revoie son orthographe. Répondons tout de même, et soyons polis, comme dit le Capitaine –lequel vénère les doigts d'honneur, ahem.

_Chers Kidd et Killer,_

_Je suis ravie de voir que tout va bien de votre côté –et même plus que bien si j'en crois ce que j'ai exactement compris.  
Kidd, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'as pas trop mal au cul –je sais qu'il est sensible, le coup de la pince à linge, c'était moi, désolée. J'vais demander au Capitaine pour ce qui est de la fête. Essayez de contacter Drake et Bonney, je les aime bien._

_Toute mon amitié,_

_Judy_

_PS : Kidd, retourne en primaire !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jude ?

Je lève la tête brusquement la tête, surprise, mais ce n'est que le Capitaine. Il a la tête encore trempée à cause des ses idioties d'exercices d'apnée. Mais bon sang, on sait tous, lui le premier, que ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Mais il s'entête –et me regarde actuellement d'un air curieux.

_Séchez votre tête. J'écris à Kidd et Killer.  
_Encore eux ? C'est l'amour fou dis-moi.  
_Disons qu'on s'entend bien. Dites, on peut les revoir avant de passer dans le Nouveau Monde ?

Puppy-eyes-du-chaton-dans-la-chaussette-pawah-super-attack ! Il détourne les yeux, apparemment gêné –OMFFG ça marche, j'aurais jamais cru !- et marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe (-ichette). Allez, on y va, on a du culot, on est courageuse et on à l'air mignon et…

_Siouplaîîîît, Capitaine ?

Mwahahahaha, il a rosit, il a rosit ! Trafalgar a _rosit_. Depuis quand il rosit ? C'est un peu comme si Kidd avait adopté un chaton ou si Bonney avait entamé un régime –en s'y tenant cela va de soi. C'est un peu impensable, quoi.  
Aaaaargh, mais c'est qu'il hésite encore, notre porteur de bonnet national ! Crétin. Allez, vitesse supérieure ? Vitesse supérieure.  
On attrape les doigts tatoués, on tiraille un peu, le Capitaine rougit pour de bon –NON JE NE FAIS RIEN DE BIZARRE AVEC SES DOIGTS ! enfin…- et on demande le plus gentiment possible :

_Allez, Capitaine, quoi, soyez gentil… Pour mon anniv' ?  
_C'était il y a trois mois, Jude.

…Fuck. Ok, il est vraiment malin. Je plisse les yeux alors qu'il semble reprendre contenance. Je parie que les rougissements, c'était du bluff. Il est assez machiavélique pour ça, ce monstre de piraterie.

_Pour Noël, alors ? Ou Nouvel An ?  
_On sera déjà dans le Nouveau Monde à cette période, dit-il avec son sourire super énervant. Je le savais, c'était du bluff.  
_Et juste pour moi, hein ?  
_...Très bien, c'est d'accord.  
_Merciiiii Capitaine !  
_Qu'est-ce que tu feras en échange ?

Eeeeeeeeet merde. J'aurais dû me douter que ça puait l'embrouille cette histoire, j'aurais dû la voir venir. Je connais bien le Capitaine, depuis tout ce putain de temps, mais quelle gourde. Je soupire.

_Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour votre Seigneurie ?  
_Je m'en fiche un peu.  
_C'est bon… Ce que vous voudrez.

Un silence très, très pesant s'ensuit. Oh. Putain. De. Merde. La. Conne. J'ai dit LA phrase à ne pas dire en présence du Capitaine –et surtout audit Capitaine. Il me regarde, l'air étonné que je me sois faite avoir aussi facilement, puis affiche un rictus qui ne présage rien de bon -enfin surtout pour moi.

_Très bien, je saurais m'en souvenir. Tu peux dire à cet imbécile de Kidd que tout est OK.

Et il s'éloigne paisiblement, l'air parfaitement heureux, son pull se confondant bientôt avec les parois du sous-marin. JE LE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT DU BLUFF ! Il était bien trop confiant sur la fin, ce manipulateur de mes deux-que-je-n'ai-pas (comme se plaît à me reprendre Penguin, avec son sourire de pervers sur les lèvres. Brrr.)

_PPS : Le Capitaine est d'accord ! Je vous laisse tout organiser, donnez-nous juste une date, un endroit et une heure._

* * *

_Donc, demain, on fait la fête avec les Kidd Pirates ? s'étonne Kôri, le chef cuisinier (celui dont le deuxième prénom est Myrtille, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez. Bref).  
_'Tain, on aura intérêt à faire gaffe, c'est tous des pervers ! s'exclame Shachi.  
_Ben, vous avez rien à craindre, je fais.  
_Oui, mais toi si justement, argue Shachi.  
_T'es surprotecteur, Sha-kun, lâche Jean-Bart.  
_Y'aura des femelles ours ?  
_Je n'en sais rien, Bepo.  
_Ok, la discussion est finie ! s'écrie le Capitaine, qui commence à être débordé.

Je reste cependant assise à la table, alors que tout le monde sort dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Le Capitaine me lance un regard las et m'interroge avec ses seuls yeux.

_Je me demandais juste ce que vous alliez faire de ce fruit du démon, Capitaine.  
_Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le revendre.

Et il quitte la salle de réunion à son tour, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, et que vous rigolez toujours un tant soit peu en la lisant. Donc, l'apparition du fruit. Comme promis, j'attendrais la fin des vacances et donc du sondage pour vous dévoiler les résultats.  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour la fête de pré-Nouveau Monde, même s'ils n'y seront pas tout de suite !


	14. NEWS 2 et fin

*****NEWS*****

Euuuuuuuuuh...  
Bon. Herm.  
Comment dire ça...  
Sans me faire lyncher hein. Bon, je vais y aller vite, ça fera moins mal à tout le monde.  
Je-mets-cette-fic-définitivement-à-l'arrêt. Je sais, je sers à rien, je suis nulle, même pas foutue de finir une fic... J'ai honte. Mais le fait est que, je n'ai plus la motivation ni le temps pour écrire et inventer les péripéties de mon cher équipage.  
Je vais quand même vous dire, oui, à 95%, vous avez voulu que Jude hérite du fruit. Elle l'aurait eu, la garce. Le fruit des pensées. Mais bref.  
Je vous autorise à me poser des questions sur ce qui aurait été l'hypothétique suite de 'Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine !', je vous dois bien ça. Ah t de me lancer des cailloux. DES CAILLOUX BAZAR DE CACA, J'AI PAS AUTORISE LES GRENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADES !  
Stupidité mise à part, je continuerais peut-être cette fic un jour qui sait, je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner comme ça. Mais pas pour le moment. J'ai une groooooooosse fic en projet assez avancé pour le fandom HP et une série d'OS pour Sherlock Holmes (les films de Guy Ritchie) qui ont éclos dans ma tête... Si jamais les fandoms vous intéressent hein. Bref. Au revoir, peut-être à bientôt qui sait ?  
*s'enfuit en courant devant l'air enragé des lectrices/ lecteurs*

Mumu


End file.
